Emerald Phoenix
by Avp369
Summary: Durante un combate contra Jinx y su equipo Chico Bestia pierde el control sobre algún tipo de nuevo poder, Raven en un intento de ayudarlo lo lleva con sus padres, pero una repentina explosión hace que los dos Titans más Rita se encuentren en un lugar extraño y con personas completamente desconocidas. Cambiado a la categoria Crossover con X-men.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, este es otro fic experimental que he escrito, estoy intentando crear cosas que la gente no haya escrito ya y este me parece que es único en cuanto a contenido. La historia transcurre durante los sucesos de Avengers vs X-men por lo que para enterarte más o menos de lo que está pasando deberíais tener aunque fuera un mínimo de conocimiento de Universo Marvel.**

**Bien, como la otra historia de Teen Titans no ha tenido tanta recepción como esperaba voy a observar que tal va esta historia y mientras tanto seguiré escribiendo más capítulos para mis otras historias.**

**Tanto los personajes de Dc como Marvel no son de mi propiedad por lo que los abogados no me agobien.**

Capitulo 1

Jump City.

Probablemente una de las ciudades más famosas del país por diferentes cosas, su gente, su playa e incluso por algunos de los monumentos más extraordinarios que el hombre ha construido como el puente Golden Gate.

Cientos y cientos de metros de metal unidos para formar un puente que su majestuosidad a dado la vuelta al mundo y cada año miles de personas vienen a su ciudad solo para poder observarlo durante unos momentos que duraran toda su vida.

Y en este momento esta obra de la ingeniería estaba siendo usada como un campo de batalla.

Una mancha verde salió volando para detenerse en el cómodo chasis de un coche que alguien había abandonado para salvar su vida y así no involucrarse en la lucha.

La mancha no era que Changelling, también conocido como Garfield Mark Logan, miembro fundador de la cosa más famosa en toda la ciudad.

Los Teen Titans. Un grupo de jóvenes que por una situación fortuita se unieron para derrotar al mal y proteger a la gente de la ciudad. A lo largo de los años habían crecido hasta formar una organización tan grande y famosa como la propia Liga de la Justicia y lograron detener a una de las más peligrosas organizaciones criminales de la Tierra, La Hermandad del Mal.

Ahora mismo los Titans estaban siendo aplastados por sus enemigos, no uno de sus mejores momentos.

"Uuuugh" gimió Gar mientras se frotaba la cabeza. Poco a poco se levanto del vehículo, ahora destrozado, y temblorosamente se puso en pie.

Una sombra se irguió por encima suyo trayendo su atención lejos de su lamentable estado. Delante de él se encontraba la enorme figura de un hombre pelirrojo con un traje negro sin mangas ceñido, con un patrón en forma de punta de flecha hacia abajo que cruzaba su pecho y acababa en circulo gemelos alrededor de su brazo.

Era Mammoth, miembro de H.I.V.E. 5 y uno de los adversarios más duros de los Titans. Y la sonrisa que le estaba dando al cambiaformas no le gustaba nada.

Sin una palabra, el hombre gigante levanto su enorme puño y golpeo con fuerza a Gar.

El impacto fue suficiente para que Gar atravesara dos vehículos antes de detenerse de detenerse en el tercero.

Levantándose por lo que debió ser la milésima vez ese día, Gar hecho un vistazo a la situación.

Victor había sido desactivado por algún tipo de bio-virus creado por Gizmo. El enano había esparcido miles de micro-robots antes de que la lucha empezara, en cuanto Cyborg había puesto un pie en el puente su destino estaba sellado.

Girando sus ojos a unos pocos metros, Garfield encontró a Kori atrapada en una esfera de energía azul producida por See-More. La prisión utilizaba la energía cinética provocada por los golpes de Star. Cuanto más fuerte golpeaba más encerraba estaba.

Diez metros a su derecha Raven estaba atada y amordazada. Billy la había atacado con un gran número de sus clones, eso no era un problema para la empática, con sus poderes podía luchar contra múltiples oponentes, el problema fue cuando en un momento de distracción Kyd se teletransporto detrás suyo y cubrió su boca con la misma sustancia que uso Red-X contra ella. Sin poder decir nada Raven se volvió indefensa.

Dick en términos de daños fue el más perjudicado de los cuatro, Jinx había lanzado todo su poder en atraer la mala suerte contra él. Al parecer sus poderes habían crecido desde su ruptura con Kid Flash y posterior vuelta a la vida criminal. De alguna manera un trozo de metal bastante afilado voló y atravesó la pierna del chico maravilla inutilizándolo.

Gar se transformo en un halcón y esquivo el puño de Mammoth pero no duro mucho en el aire cuando un laser golpeo una de sus alas haciendo que cayera. Kyd apareció en medio del aire y lo pateo lanzándolo contra una multitud de Billys.

El grupo de clones empezaron a usarlo como una pelota, pasándoselo entre ellos y golpeándolo de todas las maneras que pudieron.

Cuando Gar se recupero del entumecimiento producido por el laser y vio la situación se transformo en un T-Rex y aparto violentamente a cualquier clon cerca.

El cambiaformas estaba empezando a quedarse sin energía, luchar contra Mammoth en solitario le había costado sudor y sangre para mantenerse al día y ahora estaba luchando contra los cinco.

Dos haces de energía rosado impactaron a sus costados haciendo que el poderoso animal extinto cayera al suelo y su magnificencia antigua fue sustituida por la forma apenas viva de Garfield.

El cambiaformas apenas podía respirar, estaba seguro que sus pulmones se estaban llenando de sangre o como mínimo tenia la mitad de las costillas rotas.

Jadeando Gar vio como los seis villanos se acercaron lentamente a él. Negándose a rendirse empezó a levantarse para que al llegar a estar en sus manos y rodillas recibiera una patada que lo levanto del suelo.

Durante los siguientes minutos los Titans conscientes vieron con horror como su compañero recibió una paliza con todo tipo de golpes y ataques diversos.

El último golpe lo envió a quedarse en un posición sentada con su espalda recostada en la puerta de uno de los pocos coches sobrevivientes.

A través de toda la capa de sangre que cubría su cara pudo ver como Jinx se acercaba cada vez más. Todos sus instintos animales le estaban rogando que hiciera algo, que se protegiera, que atacara a matar.

El simplemente los ignoraba, no pensaba en rendirse, pero no iba a permitir que sus instintos dominaran sus acciones.

"Jajajajaja. Miradlo, apenas puede moverse" la risa cruel de Jinx pudo ser oída por todo el puente.

"Vamos perrito estúpido, levántate aun quedan algunos huesos que puedo romperte" se burlo Mammoth.

Gar lo hizo, empezó a levantarse y apenas podía ver nada que no fuera su propia sangre empapando sus ojos.

Vio como Jinx estaba delante suyo, unos tres metros los separaban y la hechicera de la mala suerte estaba jugando con una bola hecha de su magia como si fuera una pelota.

Con toda la sangre apenas pudo ver una extraña mancha amarilla por el rabillo del ojo.

Usando su mano limpio lo que pudo del liquido carmesí de su vista, ignorando los insultos de sus adversarios, busco la extraña mancha que había visto. No tardo en encontrarla.

Estaba en su mano, y la mancha no era ninguna mancha.

Era una llama.

Los ojos de Gar se abrieron con horror y enseguida se agarro la cabeza en dolor. Durante la lucha había empezado como un pequeño ruido sordo al fondo se su mente y asumió que era la Bestia rabiando por no luchar con todas.

Había asumido mal, poco a poco el ruido en su cabeza se transformo en un grito, un grito primitivo, rabioso, cargado con ansias de destrucción.

El grito de un pájaro muy, muy cabreado.

La llamas en su mano aumentaron y rápidamente la escondió en su espalda. El grito no paraba de aumentar por segundos y se estaba haciendo insoportable.

"A-a-alejaros d-de mi" aviso el cambiaformas al grupo delante suyo.

"¡Mirad, tiene miedo de nosotros!" dijo la voz burlona de Gizmo.

"Esto es patético. Acaba con el Mammoth" ordeno Jinx.

Gar apenas pudo oír el gigante haciendo crujir sus dedos, tampoco vio como se coloco delante suyo, sus ojos ahora lo único que veían era fuego y llamas.

"Últimas palabras pequeñín"

"Si" dijo Gar "Siento el dolor en el que vais a estar en un momento"

Ignorando las palabras del moribundo, Mammoth dirigió su puño con una fuerza sorprendente directo a su cara.

Su puño no llego a impactar antes de que todo su mundo se volviera rojo, su piel ardiera en dolor y lo único que pudiera oír era el grito de un ave.

XXXXXXXXX

Lo primero que noto Raven cuando sus ojos se abrieron fue que su boca ya no estaba impedida.

Con unas simples palabras las cuerdas que la inmovilizaban fueron despedazadas. Cuando estuvo en pie fue saludada con un espectáculo sorprendente a la vez que horroroso.

La mayoría del puente había sido despejado de todo vehículo, vio que los cuerpos de sus amigos estaban esparcidos por todo el sitio pero sin daño alguno, excepto los de la lucha contra H.I.V.E.

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna cuando pensó en lo que podía haber provocado esto. Parecía que el puente había habido una explosión por la forma en que las pocas cosas que quedaban encima suyo estaban colocadas en forma de circulo.

Alzándose del suelo la medio demonio voló hasta el epicentro de la explosión. Su corazón se paro ante la escena.

La H.I.V.E. 5 estaban todos en el suelo inconscientes. Todos sufrían de quemaduras, no muy graves pero lo suficientemente dolorosas para que cayeran. Pero de lo que ella no podía apartar sus ojos era del joven en llamas en el centro.

"¡Gar!" grito Raven. Su preocupación era más profundo que el de una simple compañera de equipo, desde hacía un año y medio habían estado saliendo, los dos haber reconocidos sus sentimientos mutuos para los demás y de inmediato habían empezado una relación.

"Raven" gimió Gar en el dolor "¡No te acerques puedo quemarte!"

Ella ignoro las advertencias que su novio le estaba diciendo y envolvió todo su cuerpo con su energía oscura, creando así una forma de protegerse de las llamas.

Las llamas al parecer habían crecido hasta rodearlo por completo, solo podía ser vista una silueta de su cuerpo entre el fuego.

Raven cruzo la llamas sin dudarlo, el "traje" la protegía de las llamas y bloqueaba la mayoría del calor pero aun era tan caliente como un día muy caluroso en el Sahara.

Cuando llego delante suyo se arrodillo para poder mirarlo directamente a la cara, cosa difícil porque estaba ocultándose detrás de sus manos.

De sus _no_ verdes, _caucásicas_ y _sin garras _manos.

"Lo siento Rae, lo siento, lo siento" dijo en un tono lastimero.

Las facciones de Raven se suavizaron cuando oyo el tono de Gar "No lo sientas Gar, no es culpa tuya" lo tranquilizo "Pero necesito que te tranquilices"

"¡Pero casi los mato!" grito revelando su cara a su novia.

La antigua cara verde fue sustituida por la de un joven de diecisiete blanco con unas pocas pecas por encima de su nariz. Su brillante pelo verde menta fue cambiado por un rubio luminoso parecido a las llamas que lo envolvían y se movía como tal.

Sus preciosos ojos verdes que brillaban como dos esmeraldas ahora eran de un naranja fogoso que ardía como las llamas más calientes.

"Pero no lo has hecho, eso significa que lo tienes bajo control" le dijo de manera reconfortante "Ahora Gar necesito que te concentres, necesito que apagues las llamas antes de que alguien más se dé cuenta de lo que ha pasado"

Gar asintió y tomo una respiración profunda. Se concentro en el grito aviario en su mente y con todas sus fuerzas lo desterró poco a poco en el fondo de su subconsciente.

Raven vio como las llamas a su alrededor se empequeñecían de manera lenta pero gradual morían hasta extinguirse. Vio como la coloración verde volvía y sus rasgos animales empezaban otra vez a aparecer.

"D-de momento h-he podido contenerlo" le dijo agotado "Pero aun está ahí Raven. No sé cuanto podre mantenerlo bajo control"

La empática le dio un suave sonrisa y un pequeño beso en los labios "No te preocupes, lo tengo controlado a partir de aquí. Lo primero es traer a los demás a la Torre y luego nos ocuparemos de esto. ¿De acuerdo?"

El cambiaformas solo pudo asentir, el grito aun estaba ahí en el fondo de su cabeza, pero en este momento no sería un problema.

De momento.

XXXXXXXXX

Garfield casi no pudo llegar a su habitación, el grito de ave en su mente había vuelto con una venganza y apenas podía recordar su propio nombre.

Un calor doloroso empezó a crecer en su pecho y poco a poco notaba como se extendía, como se arrastraba por sus venas al resto de su cuerpo. El Titan verde solo podía emitir pequeños gemidos de dolor, cualquier otra palabra moría antes de ser formulada.

La temperatura en la habitación empezaba a aumentar y pequeñas llamas empezaban a salir de su cuerpo.

Gar cayó de rodillas cuando el grito en su cabeza aumento, el sonido se estaba volviendo cada vez menos bestial y palabras ininteligibles empezaban a formarse.

Se agarro la cabeza cuando el dolor aumento otra vez. Desconocido para Gar, su espalda empezó a emitir una pequeña cantidad de luz y aumentaba gradualmente a la vez que las palabras en su mente se volvían más claras.

_**"Soy fuego y vida encarnada ahora y siempre"**_la extraña voz tenía una cierta cualidad cósmica, como si fuera una fuerza de la divinidad lista para destruir todo lo que consideraba inferior a su simple presencia.

Y al parecer su discurso aun no había acabado.

_**"Soy Fénix" **_

XXXXXXXXXX

Raven lo oyó justo después de salir de la enfermería donde había dejado a sus compañeros. Era como si un animal rabioso se hubiera metido en su mente y estuviera re-decorando el mobiliario.

_"¡Haz que calle por favor!¡Haz que calle!" _grito Feliz.

_"Debemos encontrar a Garfield. Si no lo hacemos nuestra mente va ser destruida" _dijo Conocimiento con toda la calma que pudo reunir.

_"¡Vamos!" _grito Rabia_ "¡Que haces quieta, muévete!"_

La medio demonio no tardo en hacer caso a sus sugerencias. La habitación de Gar estaba tres pisos arriba y cinco habitaciones a la derecha. No confiando en poder teletransportarse en su condición mental Raven se decidió a volar hasta atravesando todas las paredes.

Durante su camino hacia él sus algunos de sus emoticlones decidieron dar su opinión sobre la situación, muy a su pesar.

_"No deberíamos haberlo dejado solo ¿y si ahora está muerto porque no pudimos ayudarlo a tiempo? ¡Seria nuestra culpa!" _gimió Miedo.

_"¡Cállate miedo!" _grito Valiente _"Estamos hablando de nuestro Gar, él no moriría tan fácilmente"_

_"Eso, eso" _apoyo la voz de Feliz.

_"Yo creo que cuando lleguemos ya estará muerto y más probablemente solo quedaran sus cenizas" _ esa fue la voz de Pesimista.

La última declaración provoco una guerra de emociones entre los que creían que Gar estaría vivo y los que no. La batalla más el ataque psíquico provocado por gar no estaba ayudando a su estado mental y en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de chocarse contra alguna pared.

_**"¡Callad!"**_dijo la voz de Rabia alzándose por encima de todas las demás.

_"Raven, en cuanto lleguemos sea cual sea la situación tenemos que llevarlos con ellos" _dijo Conocimiento _"No podemos dejarlo aquí, recuerda, desde el incidente Bestia, Dick no acaba de confiar en Garfield. Si descubre esto no sabemos lo que hará con él"_

La hechicera simplemente asintió y al traspasar el techo se encontró delante de la puerta de su novio verde.

Usando sus poderes abrió la puerta e inmediatamente tuvo que alzar un escudo de energía negra para protegerse de llamas que descendió sobre ella.

La habitación de Garfield era casi una copia en miniatura del infierno en el cual vivía su padre. Todo estaba bañado en llamas, nada se había salvado, todo reducido a cenizas tal y como predijo Pesimista.

Pero todo eso no tenía importancia solo eran bienes materiales podían ser remplazados. Lo que a ella verdaderamente le preocupaba era algo invaluable e irremplazable. Y ahora mismo se encontraba justo en medio de la habitación ardiendo.

Gar se encontraba de espaldas a ella y arrodillado en el suelo. Se agarraba la cabeza en evidente dolor y algo extraña se encontraba en su espalda.

Era un tatuaje enorme, cubría toda su espalda y brillaba como si el propio solo saliera de él, tenía una forma animal una que solía había visto en los más antiguos libros, una criatura que se decía que había sido vista contadas veces en toda la historia de la humanidad.

Un fénix.

Todos los puntos empezaban a conectarse, las llamas, el grito, incluso el ataque psíquico que había sufrido. El fénix era conocida como una criatura de poder insondable.

Cubriendo su cuerpo con energía como la ultima vez Raven se acerco al cambiaformas en llamas. Mientras se acercaba empezó a recordar la lección que Azar le había dado sobre el ave legendaria.

_El ave Fénix, también conocida como el ave de la resurrección, ha existido desde el principio de la existencia. Hay poca información sobre él pero se dice que aparece en épocas de grandes cambios. También se dice que con él, el ave Fénix trae la llama de la destrucción y de la purificación y que su llama es capaz de destruir civilizaciones enteras pero que con ella trae vida nueva._

Esa era la poca información que su maestra le había podido dar.

Sacudiendo la cabeza Raven volvió a la realidad. Se arrodillo delante de Garfield necesitaba que estuviera atento para lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

"Gar, Gar, necesito que mires" dijo suavemente mientras lo sacudía un poco. Los ojos del chico ardiendo parecían desenfocados y brumosos pero brillaban con el reconocimiento de su voz "Voy a ayudarte Gar pero necesito que te esfuerces en bajar la intensidad de las llamas. ¿Podrás hacerlo por mí, por favor?"

Gar no dijo nada, no hizo nada, parecía que no había reconocido lo que le había dicho. Estaba a punto de repetirle cuando las llamas a su alrededor disminuyeron en tamaño e intensidad.

"Gracias" dijo la empática. Levantando los brazos una semiesfera oscuro los rodeo y se hundió en el suelo, desapareciendo con ellos en su interior.

Detrás suyo solo dejaron una habitación transformada en cenizas.

XXXXXXXXX

Rita Farr siempre había amado la jardinería. Dentro de la locura que era su vida, el trabajar con diferentes tipo de flores había sido una constante.

Cada miembro en la Doom Patrol tenía algún tipo de pasatiempo para alejarse de su trabajo y así no hacer girar sus vidas entorno a su vida de superhéroe, necesitaban algo para mantener la cordura.

Steve tenía la costumbre de perderse en la biblioteca de la finca. Leyendo sus novelas favoritas.

Cliff le gustaba el beisbol así que Steve le había construido una habitación con una maquina lanza-pelotas, donde podía pasarse horas bateando sin cansarse.

Larry amaba mirar películas antiguas, ella amablemente le había conseguido algunas de sus favoritas que estaban fuera del mercado. Ser una antigua actriz siempre puede ayudar.

Y Gar, su pequeño bebe, le encantaba estudiar sobre animales. Ella siempre había pensado que si algún día dejaba esta vida él haría algún tipo de carrera relacionada con la fauna.

Pensando en su hijo adoptivo trajo una sonrisa triste a su cara, había estado en contacto con Raven y al parecer esos ataques de fuego habían estado empeorando. Cuando era pequeño esos incidentes apenas eran un chispa, pero ahora eran grandes incendios.

Rita dejo escapar un suspiro, la empática era una buena influencia para su hijo, tenía experiencia en poderes descontrolados y su herencia demoniaca ayudaba a entender poderes sobrenaturales y de origen místico.

Una esfera negra apareció a unos metros de ella y inmediatamente se preparo para recibir a su hijo y su novia. Cuando la construcción de energía cayo Rita apenas esquivo el mar de fuego que surgió de él.

"¡Rita!" vino la voz de la empática entre las llamas "¡Necesito tu ayuda, rápido!"

Su cuerpo fue rodeado de la energía de la hechicera y gracias a eso pudo acercarse a los dos.

"¿Que ha pasado Raven?" pregunto Rita. Vio como su hijo estaba envuelto en llamas y su cuerpo había perdido todo rastro de su color verde _"¡Steve ven corriendo al jardín es Garfield!" _sabía que su marido la oiría, siempre tenía un control de donde estaban.

Volvió su mirada en su hijo arrodillado y vio que se encontraba en dolor. Su marido no tardo en llegar.

"¡Rita!, ¡tenemos que moverlo a La Caja!" grito Steve. La caja era una celda especial construida para poder contener cualquier cosa. había sido probada por el propio Superman y aunque al final escapo, tardo unas pocas horas en conseguirlo.

La Caja estaba diseñada para adaptarse al prisionero en cualquier forma necesaria, cada vez que una persona entraba la celda se acomodaba a sus habilidades haciéndola la prisión perfecta para él/ella.

Las dos mujeres cada una pasaron un brazo por encima de sus hombre para poder ayudar a Gar a moverse.

"¿Ma-mamá?" pregunto confundido el cambiformas.

"Tranquilo cariño, vamos a ayudarte pero necesitamos tenerte en algún lugar donde no provoques ningún daño sin querer" le respondió.

"N-no, ti-tienes que alejarte" dijo con urgencia.

"No vamos a dejarte Gar a sí que solo calla y déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo" lo regaño Raven.

Gar sacudió la cabeza, el calor en su cuerpo no paraba de aumentar , ya no podía mantenerlo en la bahía estaba a punto de liberarse y no iba a salir en silencio.

_"Papa tienes que sacarlas de aquí" _grito en su cabeza.

_"No te preocupes hijo" _respondió Steve _"Lo tenemos todo bajo control"_

_"No, no lo entiendes. Tienes que alejarlas porque creo que voy a explo-AAAAA_AAAAAHGG" el grito de dolor de su hijo no hizo nada para impedir que Steve entendiera lo que estaba intentando comunicarle.

Rita vio como su marido empezaba a abrir la boca para gritar algo, era extraño normalmente hubiera utilizado sus poderes para comunicarse con más rapidez debía ser algo lo suficiente importante como para que se olvidara de usarlos.

Rita apenas oyó la primera letra salir de su boca antes de que su hijo empezara a gritar y de que sus ojos fueron iluminados en una explosión de luz.

Cuando Steve volvió abrir sus ojos lo que encontró era un jardín destrozado con un cráter gigante en medio.

Pero ni rastro de su mujer, de su hijo y su novia.

XXXXXXXXXX

Garfield no podía ver nada, una nube de humo lo envolvía y sus peor temores se estaban haciendo realidad.

Había explotado. Recordaba estar avisando a su padre de que tenía que alejarlas de él y lo siguiente que sabía es que una luz lo envolvía entero, lo mismo que paso contra la H.I.V.E..

Aun estaba un poco aturdido por la explosión pero noto que el humo empezaba a despejarse. Vagamente se pregunto si alguien a su alrededor había sobrevivido o solo eran cenizas ahora.

Cuando el aire ya estaba casi despejado vio que una chica pelirroja estaba a su lado de rodillas. También noto que estaba tumbado en el suelo de espaldas al suelo.

Vio que su boca se movía pero ningún sonido salía, estaba demasiado sorprendido y su aturdida mente solo tenía un pensamiento.

_Se parece a mamá._

Lo sonidos empezaron a llegar a sus odios y una sensación de alivio recorrió su cuerpo cuando reconoció las voces de su madre y Raven.

Parecía que estaban discutiendo con alguien, girando su cabeza ignorando a la pelirroja familiar, vio que las dos mujeres estaban hablando con un hombre.

Llevaba un traje azul de cuerpo entero, con partes doradas en las muñecas y los tobillos y otro haciendo de cinturón. Líneas doradas corrían por sus muslos y por su pecho hasta llegar a sus brazos. En su pectoral izquierdo tenía un emblema de un circulo dorado con una X negra y el fondo rojo.

Tenía una especie de visor en sus ojos con una línea roja que brillaba amenazadoramente y por el tono de su voz no parecía exactamente feliz.

"Solo lo preguntare una vez más. ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?"

Fin de capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, aquí os presento el segundo capítulo de la historia. Lo he publicado tan pronto porque este capítulo se ha escrito casi por si mismo, por lo que no esperéis que esto sea algo común. Así que ya sabéis comentad lo que os parece si os gusta o no, lo que sea, a mi me vale.**

**A disfrutar.**

Capitulo 2

Ciclope observo a los tres invitados inesperados con atención. Después de la explosión de energía de Fénix que Hope había usado el campo se había llenado de humo.

Scott sabia que esto era lo que necesitaban, la Fuerza Fénix era lo que su raza necesitaba para mantener la esperanza de sobrevivir. Hope era la mesías mutante, la que traería una nueva era para su especie.

Mientras empezaba a planear todo lo que necesitaría para mantenerla a salvo hasta que llegara la fuerza cósmica, entre el humo vio algo.

El humo en el aire hacia que fuera difícil que saber que era, pero para Scott no lo fue. Había visto esa figura demasiadas veces en su vida como para ahora no poder distinguirla.

Era un fénix.

Eso demostraba que Hope era la indicada, cuando Rachel usaba un poco del poder del Fénix, siempre le apareció un tatuaje con su forma alrededor del ojo, ese debía ser el tatuaje de Hope.

Cuando el humo se despejo se encontró no frente a su nieta adoptada si no con otras tres personas diferentes.

La primera era un chica, de no más de diecisiete, llevaba una capa que cubría la mayoría de su cara y que llegaba hasta el suelo, pero ahora lo llevaba abierto dejando ver su mallot y su claramente piel gris.

La siguiente era una mujer mayor, puede que su madre o un familiar aunque el parecido era ninguno, llevaba ropa de civil pero eso no hacía nada para ocultar su belleza. Lo mejor sería mantenerla lejos de Namor, ese hombre a veces parecía que solo pensara en el sexo.

Y de paso también de Emma.

Y el ultimo, detrás de las dos mujeres había un chico, de la misma edad que la chica, llevaba un traje rojo y blanco de manga corta y hasta la mitad de la espinilla y dejaba ver su inusual color de piel verde. Tenía una cierto parecido animal con Hank.

Pero lo más preocupante del chico es que estaba justo delante de Hope, de espaldas a él, tapando por completo su línea de visión hasta ella.

El símbolo no podría haber sido él. ¿Cierto?. Con su experiencia las casualidades nunca suelen ser ciertas pero lo mejor sería investigar.

"¿Quienes sois?" pregunto Scott alzando la mano hacia su visor.

La mujeres parecían confundidas, como si no entendieran que hacían aquí. Miraron a su alrededor como en busca de algo y en seguida dirigieron su mirada hacia él.

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto la chica de piel gris. Por su tono parecía enfadada pero su cara no mostro nada sino calma.

"Lo siento chica pero aquí hago yo las preguntas. Habéis invadido nuestra casa en medio de un cosa de increíble importancia y ahora quiero saber quiénes sois y quien os envía."

"Nosotros estábamos en el jardín de mi casa y de golpe nos encontramos aquí,. Así que dinos como hemos llegado" dijo la mujer mayor.

_"¿Emma?" _envió a su amante.

_"Por lo que noto no están mintiendo, pero tampoco nos dicen toda la verdad" _le respondió en su mente.

_"Intenta leer sus mentes pero mantente alejado del chico"_

_"También lo has visto ¿verdad?"_

_"Si, hasta nueva orden ese chico es un peligro desconocido, si está relacionado con el fénix podría ser un activo valioso para nuestra causa"_

_"Hare lo que pueda cariño"_

"Estábamos en medio de una sesión de entrenamiento, cuando una estudiante tuvo una explosión energética y de entre el humo aparecisteis vosotros"

Ante el comentario de explosión las dos mujeres se pusieron tensas pero rápidamente lo disimularon.

XXXXXXXXXX

En el balcón justo encima del campo de entrenamiento un pequeño grupo se había formado, Peter "Coloso" Rasputin, su hermana Illyana "Magik" Rasputin, Namor Rey de Atlantis, Erik "Magneto" Lehnsherr y por ultimo Emma "Reina Blanca" Frost.

Y todos ahora observaban a su líder hace frente a tres personas desconocidas que habían aparecido de la nada.

"Que te ha dicho que hagas Emma" pregunto el amo del magnetismo.

"Intentare leer la mente de la chica, puede que esté más asustada de lo que parece y eso me serviría para colarme fácilmente en su cabeza sin que se enterase"

"¿Y el chico?"

"Nada, es un riesgo demasiado grande entrar en su mente si lo que creemos es cierto. Aun me acuerdo cuando lo hice con Jean" Emma no pudo evitar una mueca ante el recuerdo.

Erik solamente asintió y la telépata dirigió sus ojos hacia la chica gris.

_"Vamos a ver que tienes en esa linda cabeza chica"_ pensó.

XXXXXXXXX

Emma se encontró en un extraño paisaje cuando entro en la mente de Raven. Parecía sacado de uno de los libros de Edgar Allan Poe con tanto cuervo y oscuridad.

Eso también le dio un escalofrió, los cuervos tenía cuatro ojos tan rojos como rubís, parecían observarla y mirar directamente en su alma. Como si juzgándola digna de su presencia en el lugar.

Olvidándose de ellos, Emma se dirigió hacia una puerta que había cerca, al parecer la chica tenía algún tipo de entrenamiento mental, paisaje mentales eran muy raros y solo podían construirse con un entrenamiento muy riguroso.

Cuando atravesó la puerta vio la biblioteca más grande que había visto nunca tal lugar habría hecho que Alejandro Magno llorara de alegría.

Adentrándose más en el lugar Emma pudo apreciar los títulos en los lomos de los libros, parecía que la chica tenía una cantidad insana de conocimientos para su joven edad, otros eran recuerdos clasificados de diferentes maneras. Echando un vistazo a uno de los libros rápidamente pudo apreciar que estas personas no eran de este mundo, ni de este universo para ser exactos.

Para la persona normal esto podría haber parecido algo de locos y podría haber sido cierto, pero para gente como ella esto era muy plausible, se sabía que había otras dimensiones, por lo que era factible de que diferentes universos con diferentes personas existieran.

Ahora que sabía de dónde venían, necesitaba saber cómo llegaron hasta aquí y como un bono quien era ese chico de piel verde. Siguiendo el estante de las memorias llego hasta la parte más reciente de la "colección" y empezó a buscar el de las ultimas veinticuatro horas, cuando llego al que debía ser, se encontró con una hueco vacio.

"¿Dónde está?" grito cabreada, Emma siempre había sido el tipo de persona que odiaba cuando las cosas no iban a su manera.

Una pequeña risa hizo que la rubia se girara para encontrar una mesa con una taza de té humeante y dos sillones que parecían increíblemente cómodos.

En el sillón justo delante de ella se encontraba la chica, pero parecía diferente. Lo primero de todo es que su capa era de un color amarillo apagado y llevaba unas gafas de culo de botella. Lo segundo es que esta parecía tener un aire más intelectual y mucho más racional que la chica de fuera.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Emma. Poniéndose en guardia aunque en su mente sabia que esta chica no podía hacer nada contra ella.

La chica tomo un sorbo de su te y con voz tranquila respondió "Se me conoce como Conocimiento y sabia de tu llegada desde el mismo momento en que pusiste tu pie en este lugar"

"Entonces por qué has permitido que llegara hasta aquí" pregunto mientras se sentaba delante de ella.

"Evidente, quería saber hasta dónde podías llegar antes de tuvieras que salir" dijo mientas tomaba otro sorbo de té "No siempre tenemos una telépata entrar dentro de nuestra mente voluntariamente y también me servirá para saber cómo quedaras cuando salgas de aquí"

"Y como vas a echarme chica" dijo con una sonrisa arrogante "Tengo años de experiencia en esto, yo ya invadía mentes cuando tu padre aun no sabía que tu madre existía"

"Lo siento, pero en ningún momento dije que yo te haría salir" otro sorbo "sera ella"

Emma no entendió lo que decía hasta que una mano se poso en su hombro y de repente fue levantada del sillón y lanzada contra una de las librerías.

Cuando levanto la vista se encontró con otra chica, pero esta llevaba una capa roja sangre y con cuatro ojos iguales que los de los cuervos.

Esta parecía mucho más violenta que la otra.

"Hola, soy Rabia, ahora por favor lárgate de aquí" dijo agarrándola del cuello y la volvió lanzar hacia la puerta por la que había entrado.

La telépata se levanto y le dirigió una mirada de muerte a las dos copias "Una mente fracturada, eso no es muy normal, creo que necesitas mi ayuda" su piel empezó a volver de diamante "La receta de la doctora es una buena ronda de nalgadas para rectificar esa actitud"

Rabia solo le dirigió una sonrisa desagradable y solo se lanzo contra ella. Emma solo se quedo ahí tranquila sabiendo que su piel sería suficiente para defenderse.

La emoción violenta lanzo un puñetazo que impacto de lleno en la cara de la rubia lanzándola otra vez al suelo. Emma se sorprendió cuando sintió un dolor profundo proviniendo de su rostro.

Tocando su nariz con delicadeza, un dolor penetrante la sacudió y tuvo que alejar el contacto. Con asombro miro a la chica roja y solo pudo decir una cosa.

"Me has roto la nariz" dijo con asombro desconcertante "¡Como has podido romperme la nariz, estoy hecha de diamante!"

"No sé porque te sorprendes tanto señora" dijo Conocimiento "Esto es _nuestra_ mente, aquí no tienes ningún control, aquí no tienes ningún poder. Por lo que tu búsqueda de esto" dijo sacando un libro de debajo de su capa "no lo conseguirás nunca"

"Ahora, vamos a divertirnos contigo" dijo Rabia, a su alrededor más copias de Raven con diferentes capas de colores aparecieron y todas tenían un sonrisa en su cara.

Emma solo pudo ver con horror como se acercaban a ella.

XXXXXXXXXX

Emma se encontró cara a cara con Erik cuando abrió los ojos, parecía que se había derrumbado.

"Emma... Emma. ¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunto Erik con preocupación.

La telépata se levanto lentamente con la ayuda del mutante mayor. Su cuerpo era asolado por dolores fantasmas producidos por la paliza que le dieron todas esas personalidades.

"Tranquilo Erik, solo fui sorprendida" dijo con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir "Pero tengo algo de información importante"

_"Scott ya sé dónde vienen"_

_"¿Donde?"_

_"Otra dimensión"_

_"¿Estás segura?"_

_"Completamente. No hay ninguna duda de que no son de aquí"_

_"¿Y sobre el chico sabes algo?"_

_"No he podido, me ha echado antes de poder buscar nada más. Scott, ten cuidado con la chica, es más peligrosa de lo que parece"_

"¿Que hacemos ahora Emma" pregunto Erik.

"Solo podemos esperar y desear que esto no desemboque en algo que pueda descontrolar al chico"

"¿Tan peligroso es?"

"No he podido conseguir nada sustancial, pero si encontré un libro sobre él en su memoria, tenía como título 'La Bestia'"

"Como sabes que era sobre él"

"Porque el color del libro era el mismo que su piel"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Scott observo como la chica tenía sus manos puesta sobre el pecho del chico, sus manos emitían una luz azul extraña que parecía estar sanando al chico. Su aspecto al menos parecía mejor que hace cinco minutos.

La mujer mayor se había sentado detrás del chico y había puesto su cabeza en su regazo. Su cara solo mostraba preocupación.

Hope ya había vuelto adentro de la instalación, había tenido que obligarla pero al final hizo caso. Esa chica a veces eran tan testaruda como él.

"Al parecer tu compañera ya te ha comunicado que no somos ninguna amenaza" dijo Raven, sorprendiendo a Scott.

"Si, me disculpo por la brusquedad de la manera en que hemos conseguido la información pero ahora mismo toda mi gente está un poco inquieta por acontecimientos recientes"

"Disculpas aceptadas, entendemos que hemos aparecido de repente en su casa y que era necesario saber si éramos amigos o enemigos" dijo Rita con una sonrisa suave.

"No parecéis sorprendidos de estar en otro universo. ¿Cómo es eso?" pregunto Scott.

"No sabíamos que estábamos en otro universo, gracias por informarnos" dijo Raven sin mirarlo "Para contestar a tu pregunta, nuestro mundo ha sufrido dos crisis involucradas con el multiverso, durante esas situaciones se demostró que se podía viajar entre ellas"

"Entiendo, vuelvo a disculparme por la rudeza con que los hemos tratado, por eso me gustaría ofrecerles la enfermería de nuestra casa para ocuparse de su compañero, señorita..."

"Raven, Raven Roth"

"Rita Farr"

"Bien, entonces señorita Roth, señorita Farr acompáñeme" con eso Scott los dirigió a la ala medica donde Peligro atendería al joven Garfield. El mutante vio como la chica más joven levantaba al chico con algún tipo de energía, pero lo dejo para más tarde.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Entonces que sabemos de esto nuevos visitantes" pregunto Erik.

El grupo que había estado observando el conflicto anterior más Scott se habían reunido en el corazón de su cuartel general. Los últimos acontecimientos tenían que ser discutidos y decisiones tenían que ser tomadas.

"Al parecer la señorita Roth, Farr y el señor Logan vienen de otro universo" respondió Scott.

"Perfecto otro Logan, como si no fuera suficiente con uno" murmuro Emma.

"Que veracidad tiene esta información" dijo Peter.

Scott pulso un botón en la mesa y en del centro de la misma una luz surgió. La imagen de Rita apareció.

"Esta es Rita Farr" dijo Scott.

"Ya lo sabemos, la acabamos de ver" dijo Illyana.

Ignorando a la chica rusa Scott siguió "Rita Farr, actriz de Hollywood en la década de los cuarenta. Fue una de las actrices con mas promesa de la industria pero un desagradable accidente al lado de un volcán acabo con su carrera... y su vida"

Con otro botón la misma cara pero en color apareció al lado de la anterior.

"Esta es Rita Farr, al parecer en otro universo no murió y ahora mismo ha acabado en el nuestro, como podéis ver el parecido es más que evidente"

"Sigo sin estar muy convencida" dijo la rusa cruzando los brazos.

Namor no dijo nada solo se quedo mirando la imagen de Rita, perdiéndose en alguna de sus ideas de seducción.

"Es verdad, la chica Roth en su mente me lo confirmo, incluso tiene los recuerdos para confirmarlo" dijo Emma "y se diferenciar unos reales de unos creados para engañar"

"Que sabemos de la chica" pregunto Peter.

"No mucho, lo único que sé es que tiene entrenamiento mental y una mente fracturada. Consiguió hacerme sentir impotente en mi propio territorio y eso tiene merito" Emma respondió con lo que parecía una combinación de respeto y desprecio.

"También usa algún tipo de energía. Con ella levanto al chico sin ningún esfuerzo. Podría ser una mutante" dijo Scott.

"Vale ahora el verdadero tema de la reunión, que sabemos sobre este chico Garfield" dijo Erik.

Un silencio incomodo lleno la sala y durante unos minutos nadie dijo nada. Al final tuvo que ser Emma el que hablo ya que fue la que más cerca estuvo de la fuente de información.

"Nada, no sabemos nada. Ni su pasado, ni sus habilidades, lo único sabemos es que tiene una conexión con el Fénix"

"¡¿Que!?" gritaron los miembros que no sabían de eso.

"Después de la explosión de Hope, entre el humo pude ver una gran imagen del fénix igual que la que tenia Rachel en su ojo. Pero cuando todo se despejo el que tenía delante mío era Garfield, no Hope" explico Scott.

Otro silencio cayó sobre la reunión, todo el mundo podía ver que Scott estaba en un profunda reflexión, la situación lo merecía.

"¿En que estas pensado Scott?" pregunto Erik.

"Está pensando que el fénix podría ser el revulsivo para la especie mutante" respondió Emma por él "Que podría inclinar la balanza"

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Namor.

"El fénix es poder, poder para cambiar el mundo" dijo Scott.

"Suenas como yo Scott" dijo Erik.

"La situación mundial de los mutantes fue un hecho anti-natural, el noventa-y-nueve por ciento de nuestra gente fue despojado de sus poderes y ahora apenas quedamos doscientos" dijo Scott "El fénix es un fuerza de renacimiento"

"Y de muerte y destrucción" dijo el amo del magnetismo "su llegada podría ser un aviso de la destrucción de la humanidad"

"O del resurgimiento de nuestra especie" contrarresto Scott "La última vez que tratamos con fénix éramos jóvenes y estúpidos"

"Aun somos jóvenes y estúpidos" interrumpió Peter.

"La cuestión es que esta puede ser nuestra última oportunidad de salvar nuestra especie"

Por tercera vez la sala quedo en silencio, todo el mundo sopesando las posibilidades de la situación y aunque intentaban negarlo todos podían ver que Scott tenía razón. Pero había un cabo suelto.

"¿Qué hacemos con el chico?" pregunto Namor "Si de verdad tiene alguna conexión con el fénix, entonces tiene tantas posibilidades de ser el nuevo anfitrión como los es Hope"

"Le explicaremos la situación a Garfield, le propondremos a prepararlo por si a caso él es el anfitrión y si lo es lo convenceremos de que nos ayude" dijo Scott, no viendo otra salida a la situación aparte de...

"¿Porque no lo matamos y listo?" pregunto Illyana. Todo el mundo la miro como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza "¿Qué?"

"Nosotros no matamos Illyana, tu propuesta es un insulto a lo que intentamos crear aquí, aparte no sabemos exactamente las capacidades de los tres y provocarlos sin saber a lo que te enfrentas es tanto un suicidio como una estupidez" respondió Erik.

Emma pareció distanciarse de la conversación durante un segundo antes de posar sus ojos en su amante "No vas a creer jamás quien acaba de llegar"

XXXXXXXXXX

Cuando Gar abrió los ojos lo primero que lo saludo fue el blanco del techo e inmediatamente se hubiera levantado para saber donde se encontraba si una mano en su pecho suavemente lo obligo a recostarse otra vez.

"Tranquilo Gar" llego la tranquilizadora voz, a su manera monótona, de Raven "Estas en la enfermería"

El cambiaformas verde miro confundido a su novia. La enfermería en la Mansión Dayton era de color negro ya que nadie en la familia podía soportar el blanco puro que recordaba a los hospitales.

"Gar, cariño, tenemos que informarte de algo" llego la voz de su madre.

Durante los siguientes minutos las dos mujeres informaron al único hombre en la sala de los acontecimientos que los llevaron hasta aquí. Cuando acabaron Gar estaba casi en el suelo arrodillándose pidiendo perdón, Raven y Rita simplemente lo despidieron como un accidente desafortunado.

Cuando Gar finalmente se calmo las dos notaron como se espaciaba como si su mente se encontrara lejos, muy lejos. A millones de de kilómetros de distancia.

"¿Que pasa Gar?" pregunto Raven.

"Raven, lo siento... lo siento. El poder cada vez es más fuerte" dijo con una mezcla de miedo y asombro "Pero no se descontrola, lo siento crecer, pero no como antes"

Raven estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando una alarma empezó a sonar en la enfermería y poco después el edificio parecía sacudirse.

No hubo palabras dichas entre los tres, inmediatamente los tres se levantaron y salieron por la puerta. No había nadie por los pasadizos de metal. Corriendo por los pasillos los tres intentaron encontrar a cualquiera para que les explicara qué es lo que estaba pasando.

"Así no vamos a conseguir nada en el corto plazo" dijo Rita "Raven querida, ¿podrías usar tu empatía para encontrar el mayor grupo de personas?"

Raven asintió. Usando sus poderes empáticos empezó a buscar, cuando no pudo encontrar a nadie en la inmediaciones cercanas extendió su rango y al final encontró lo que buscaba.

"Hay un pequeño grupo, no más de media docena de personas, cerca de aquí, parecen nervioso y un poco ansiosos" concentrándose un poco más "hay un gran grupo no mucho más lejos de aquí, no puedo determinar la cantidad de gente pero hay un cumulo de emociones mixtas, ira, rencor, tristeza, alegría, pesar... es imposible identificarlas todas"

Rita asintió "Gracias por la información, iremos al grupo más grande de los dos, necesitamos saber que está pasando aquí para poder decidir que haremos después de esto. Aunque esta gente ha sido amable con nosotros no tengo bases para confiar en ellos. Y también necesitamos saber qué es esto que te está pasando Garfield. ¿Alguien está en contra del plan?"

Ninguno dijo nada, era el mejor plan que tenían.

"Bien, entonces movámonos"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Playa de Isla Utopía unos minutos más tarde.

Scott apenas esquivo la flecha que Ojo de Halcón disparo a su cabeza. La situación se estaba volviendo imposible de saber quien ganaba y quien perdía.

El mutante rodo por el suelo y vio como el escudo del Capi paso por encima suyo, sin perder un segundo aprovecho y disparo un rayo lo suficientemente potente para aturdir. Como era de esperar la leyenda de la segunda guerra mundial lo esquivo sin problemas.

"Deja de hacer tonterías Scott, sencillamente entréganos a la chica" dijo Steve mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia el mutante.

Scott no respondió solo siguió disparando mas rayos, Steve uso su siempre confiable escudo para bloquear todo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Steve lanzo el escudo y vio como el mutante lo esquivo.

Sacando provecho de eso, el Capi se metió en el espacio personal de Scott y lanzo un puñetazo a su cara.

Scott hábilmente bloqueo el puño entrante y lanzo un barrido de piernas. Steve solo salto para esquivar y Scott uso ese momento para lanzar uno de sus rayos directo a su abdomen.

Cualquier otra persona habría sido incapaz de evitar el impacto y la batalla habría acabado, pero aquí Steve Rogers no era cualquiera. Usando una maniobra aérea inhumana, el Capitán esquivo el rayo, en medio del aire cogió su escudo que volvió a él y bloqueo otro rayo de Scott.

La fuerza del impacto lo lanzo a unos metros de distancia. Levantándose de la arena Steve intento otra vez convencer al mutante.

"Vamos Scott, mutante o no, todos estamos en peligro aquí. Fénix no es una fuerza que nadie pueda controlar. ¡Piensa en Jean maldita sea, lo que le paso a ella!" dijo. Era un truco bajo usar la memoria de su esposa pero no tenía muchas más opciones.

La mención de la pelirroja parecía funcionar, pero no de la manera que Steve pensó, con un gruñido casi animal un rayo de potencia no comparable fue enviado contra él. Pudo pararlo pero la fuerza detrás del rayo impidió hacer cualquier otra cosa.

"¡No necesito que me recuerdes lo que paso con mi difunta esposa!" grito Scott cabreado "¡O del poder del Fénix, nadie mejor que mi gente o yo sabe hasta qué punto cuan poderoso puede llegar a ser"

Scott fue distraído de su batalla cuando Emma empezó a comunicarse con él.

_"¡Scott, encima de ti!"_ grito en su mente _"¡Tienes que salir de ahí!"_

El mutante dejo de atacar al vengador y miro hacia arriba, sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio una bola de fuego de gran tamaño se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

Steve también la vio, curioso en cuanto a porque había dejado de disparar y siguió su mirada cuando lo vio mirando al cielo.

Aunque ahora enemigos, los dos no iban a permitir que nadie de su bando morir, por eso se ignoraron mutuamente y se pusieron hace lo que debían.

"¡Todo el mundo apartaros de aquí!" gritaron ambos. Los dos grupo en guerra dejaron de luchar y entonces notaran el infierno que se les venía encima, sin perder tiempo todo el mundo se aparto de la trayectoria de impacto.

Cuando la bola de fuego impactó, no había nadie contra quien chocar. Los grupos se colocaron como al inicio de la pelea, Avengers en el mar y X-men en la arena, una franja de terreno separándolos.

El fuego parecía asentarse en la zona que todo el mundo le había dejado, y tampoco hubo ninguna explosión cuando choco. Solo cayo y el fuego empezó a cubrir la zona libre pero sin llegar a tocar a nadie.

Todo el mundo miro el fuego con atención, una mezcla de nerviosismo e inquietud se podía notar en el ambiente. Nadie dijo nada ni siquiera respiraron en la posibilidad de que algo pasara si nadie decía nada.

Entonces todo el mundo lo oyó, era un grito, fuerte, poderoso, primal. El grito de una bestia que sabia quien era el rey y que no tenía ninguna duda de que él lo era. Que tenía confianza en su poderío y que retaba a quien quisiera demostrar lo contrario.

Y al fin todo el mundo lo vio.

Saliendo de entre las llamas, como si un envidado del mismísimo infierno fuera, surgió. Una bestia descomunal, dos metros de altura como mínimo, con músculos lo suficientemente grandes para darle competencia a Peter.

Su cara demostraba su herencia felina, era el rostro de la ferocidad pura y sin contener, incluso ahora que su rugido ya había parado, aun se podía escuchar un bajo gruñido de su garganta

Sus ojos en blanco podían atravesar tu alma y si eso no lo hacía, lo harían las temibles garras que sus manos tenia, ninguno dudaba de que eso podría matar a cualquiera aquí.

Su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto por un pelaje naranja amarillento similar a las llamas que parecían fusionadas con él.

La bestia se quedo ahí, mirando a todo el mundo, como calibrando su nivel de amenaza y por su lenguaje corporal no parecía sentirse amenazado por nadie, y ahora mismo en esta playa contenía algunos de los pesos pesados del mundo.

Otro rugido aun más fuerte lleno el aire y estaba vez nadie se quedo sin intimidar, porque todos sabían que este animal podía matarlos a todos.

Fin capitulo 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien, aquí está el capitulo 3, calentito y preparado para leer. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido no os corteéis.**

**Disfrutad.**

Capitulo 3

_3 minutos antes._

El trió de otra dimensión acababa de llegar a la azotea. Les había costado casi diez minutos encontrar la salida, ser unos extraños en casa ajena tenia consecuencias como estas.

Y fueron sorprendidos al encontrar con una guerra en pleno apogeo en la playa. Al parecer dos grupos de meta-humanos estaban luchando por motivos ajenos a ellos.

"¿Debemos ayudar?" pregunto Gar indeciso, su muchos años como superhéroe le estaban gritando que saltara a ayudar. Aparte aun estaba cansado por su explosión anterior y solo estaba moviéndose gracias a la adrenalina producida por la súbita alarma y la posibilidad de personas hostiles, adrenalina que ya se estaba agotando.

"No" respondió su madre "No sabemos quiénes son los buenos aquí, con nuestra suerte podríamos haber acabado en la guarida de algunos meta-terroristas y podrían arrestarnos por ayudarlos"

"También, no estás en condiciones de luchar Gar" le dijo Raven. La empática estaba a punto de sufrir un terrible dolor de cabeza, tanta gente estaba haciendo que su mente fuera abrumada por sus diferentes emociones, usando sus poderes corto la conexión desde la raíz de sus poderes. Era un truco sencillo, bloqueaba sus poderes directamente con un cierre mental, impedía que las emociones ajenas entraran pero la dejaba indefensa ante enemigos invisibles.

Mientras la medio demonio intentaba evitar el dolor de cabeza por venir. Madre e hijo observaban la pelea.

La playa contenía una gran cantidad de personas de todas la formas, tamaños, colores y con los trajes más diversos posibles.

"Algunas personas por aquí se visten de manera muy rara hijo" dijo Rita como curiosidad, su mirada fija en un joven con un traje azul y rojo con lo que parecía telarañas y el símbolo de una araña en su espalda.

Garfield le dirigió un mirada de molestia a su madre "Mamá" dijo Gar.

"¿Si cariño?"

"Mascara" respondió.

La mejillas de Rita se pusieron rojas de vergüenza cuando recordó la máscara que le había hecho cuando era pequeño "Eras muy mono con ella"

"Mamá estaba ridículo, tengo la piel verde, no tenía una identidad secreta que mantener" respondió. Sabia porque lo había hecho, quería que tuviera una vida separada de la vida en la Patrulla Condena, pero era inútil.

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo con tu hijo Rita, la máscara no mantenía a nadie lejos de su identidad" dijo Raven ahora de vuelta en la conversación.

Todos fueron sacados de su conversación cuando escucharon un golpe lo suficientemente poderoso para sacudir el edificio. En seguida se pusieron a buscar por todos sitios, cuando vieron un objeto volar a ellos con gran velocidad.

Los tres se apartaron del objeto volador, que choco contra el suelo de la azotea y creó un buen agujero. Cuando se acercaron vieron que un gigante súper musculoso rojo de pelo negro, ojos amarillos y sin camisa salía de él.

Cuando poso sus ojos en ellos soltó un gruñido y con voz profunda hablo con ellos.

"Deberíais salir de aquí si queréis vivir"

Su advertencia llego demasiado tarde. Otra persona, o lo que antes era un persona aterrizo a pocos metros del grupo. Era tan grande como el hombre rojo, pero parecía diez veces más intimidante, su cuerpo era una amalgama de colores y extraños símbolos rúnicos, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha pegada a su piel que solo dejaba entrever sus brillantes ojos naranjas y su blancos dientes blancos apretados en ira.

De su espalda, hombros y a lo largo de sus brazos hasta sus nudillos, picos de hueso sobresalían y parecían lo suficiente afilados para rasgar tranquilamente el metal.

"¿Quién es ese?" pregunto sobresaltado Gar. Todos ya se habían puesto en guardia cuando vieron aparecer al ser monstruoso.

"Peter Rasputin, alias Coloso, actual avatar de Cyttorak. Ahora mismo está siendo controlado por el poder de su amo y no parara hasta destruirnos" respondió el hombre rojo.

"¿Y tú eres...?"

Él solo le dio una sonrisa arrogante "Puedes llamarme Hulk" con eso salto por encima de ellos y se lanzo contra Peter.

Mientras los dos gigantes se enfrentaban en una pelea a puños, los otros tres se prepararon para cuando pudieran entrar en la lucha. Hubieran preferido no inmiscuirse pero ahora era inevitable.

Ellos no fueron a la lucha, la lucha fue a ellos.

Hulk paso por debajo del puño de Peter y golpeo sin parar en sus costillas. Pero los golpes parecían no tener ningún efecto y el avatar de la destrucción golpeo con las dos manos en la espalda del soldado gamma, clavándolo en el suelo.

Peter lo cogió por el pescuezo y lo levanto sin dificultad hasta el nivel de sus ojos.

"¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?!" le grito Hulk a la cara.

El ruso poseído no respondió, solo lo soltó y planto su puño profundamente en su estomago. Mientras el gigante rojo se agarro su estomago en el dolor Peter le dio otro puñetazo esta vez directamente en la cara.

Y otro. Y otro y así hasta que parecía que el hombre rojo necesitaba un descanso. Cuando Hulk cayó de rodillas un último golpe lo lanzo contra Gar y compañía.

Esquivando al hombre volando fácilmente, los tres se lanzaron contra el hombre poseído.

"¡Raven!" grito Gar mientras corría hacia Peter "¡Necesito un paseo!"

Raven entendió el mensaje y creó un portal delante de Gar. El cambiaformas entro enseguida y se encontró a unos veinte metros encima de Peter.

Transformándose en un halcón se dejo caer en picado, Gar alcanzo su máxima velocidad en unos cinco metros y cuando faltaba poco más de de metro y medio para chocar contra Peter se transformo en un triceratop.

Rita y Raven vieron el impacto del dinosaurio contra el ser poseído con asombro. El humo cubrió el área de choque pero no tardaron demasiado en saber que pasaba dentro.

Gar salió disparo del humo y aterrizo delante de ellas, Raven sin decir nada se arrodillo y lo reviso por sus daños.

Rita en cambio estaba enviado dagas con sus ojos al parecer ileso ruso.

"¡Estás muerto!" grito con rabia.

Usando sus poderes, Rita creció hasta los quince metros y con toda la ira de una madre que ha visto a su hijo siendo herido lo ataco.

La mujer elástica aplasto el ruso bajo su puño una media docena de veces, lo suficientemente duro como para crear un agujero en suelo de tres metros de profundidad.

Volviendo a su tamaño natural, se alejo del agujero en el que había enterrado al psicópata poseído, el cual ahora tenía que estar inconsciente.

Un temblor en el suelo le hizo reconsiderar el estado en que se encontraba Peter. Saltando lejos de la posición, dio gracias a todos los dioses que lo hizo, porque de ahí salió el mutante y por su cara parecía más cabreado que nunca.

Peter se lanzo contra ella, su mente nublada por los pensamientos de destrucción, muerte y desmembramiento.

"Maldita sea chico" maldijo Rita "¡Vas hacer que te mate de verdad si no paras!"

Volviendo a crecer Rita no lo golpeo, esta vez lo cogió y con todo su fuerza lo lanzo contra una de la torres de Isla Utopía. No dejándole tomar un descanso Rita lanzo un puñetazo hundiéndolo dentro de la construcción de metal.

"Esperemos que ahora se haya quedado quieto" cuando quiso retirar su mano, obtuvo resistencia y sus ojos se abrieron cuando fue lanzada hacia atrás por una fuerza descomunal.

Recuperando el equilibrio Rita miro al agujero y se encontró con que Peter aun se encontraba de pie. Esta vez no había salido indemne pero aun tenia cuerda para rato.

"¡Chico si no paramos ahora vamos acabar por destruir tu maldita isla y tenlo por seguro no voy a arriesgar la vida de mi familia para mantenerte vivo!" grito. La mujer pensó que esta advertencia seria también ignorada.

Que el ruso estaría tan nublado por su ansia de sangre que ignoraría su suplica de detenerse y que de verdad tendría que mancharse las manos de sangre.

Al parecer estaba vez la petición si tuvo efecto, los ojos de Peter se abrieron con horror ante la posibilidad de la destrucción de su hogar, del único lugar en el que su gente podía sentirse segura.

Agarrándose la capucha con sus manos, Peter arranco la extraña vestimenta, dejando ver su cabeza metálica normal. Parecía decidido, una expresión en su cara que demostraba lo serio que se encontraba al decir sus siguientes palabras.

"¡Tienes que dejarme inconsciente!" grito "¡Debes pegarme más duro de lo que nunca has pegado!"

Asintiendo, Rita forzó sus poderes para crecer unos cinco metros más. Con todo la fuerza que pudo reunir la mujer dio una palmada, destrozando parte de la torre y aplastando a Peter en medio de su manos.

Queriendo asegurarse de que lo consiguió Rita golpeo un par de veces más en la torre haciendo que se derrumbara sobre sí misma.

Espero durante unos minutos para asegurarse de si aún seguía consciente, cuando nadie salió volando de los escombros, Rita lo busco y lo encontró sano y salvo, al parecer su forma de metal aun se mantenía cuando estaba inconsciente. Eso lo salvo.

Dejándolo en alguna parte del techo, Rita corrió a su hijo y Raven. Un escalofrió de miedo paso por su cuerpo cuando vio llamas envolviendo el cuerpo en el suelo de Garfield.

"¿Raven qué está pasando ahora?" grito arrodillándose al otro lado de su hijo. La empática parecía tan desconcertada como ella y tenía una pequeña pizca de miedo en sus ojos.

"¡No lo sé!" dijo con urgencia "Después de curarlo lo ayude a levantarse para poder ir a darte algún tipo de apoyo, pero cuando se encontró de pie empezó a agarrar su cabeza como si le doliera y poco después cayó otra vez"

"¿Alguna idea de porque?"

Raven no respondió al principio, Rita vio que parecía reticente a decir lo que estaba pensando. Al parecer ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que la llamas a su alrededor no las estaban quemando.

"Tengo un teoría" dijo nerviosa "la última vez que paso esto fue antes de llegar a este universo así que..."

Rita asintió, otra posible explosión. Sin decir nada, Rita cogió la cabeza de su hijo e hizo que lo mirara.

"Gar, hijo, debes controlarte" le dijo "No puedes permitir que este poder te controle, debes controlarlo"

Gar dejo escapar un gemido doloroso antes de contestar "Pero esta vez no es... el fénix mamá" dijo en dolor "son la voces, decenas de voces en mi cabeza. La Bestia está molesta por las voces y algo ha hecho que el fénix se despierte otra vez"

Desconocido para ninguno de ellos, Hope Summers, unas tres plantas bajo sus pies, acababa de quemar a Lobezno y dejado inconsciente a Spiderman y sus compañeros usando el poder del Fénix. Y ahora estaba escapando corriendo por el mar.

"Tengo que hacerlas callar" dijo Gar.

Las dos mujeres vieron como las llamas a su alrededor empezaban a moverse de una manera salvaje, casi violenta como si protegiendo a su creador de cualquier daño. Y decidieron alejarse por su propia seguridad.

"¡Tengo que hacerlas callar!" grito y todo su cuerpo fue envuelto en el fuego. Raven estaba a punto de crear una esfera gigante a su alrededor por si acaso, pero no lo logro antes de que Garfield saliera disparo hacia el cielo tomara una curva y empezara a caer directamente en la playa.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, esperando oír los lamentos de dolor de los habitantes en la arena, pero solo oyeron el rugido de un animal.

Los ojos de Raven y Rita se abrieron con pánico cuando reconocieron el grito. Corriendo hasta el borde de la azotea ninguna de ellas dudo en saltar, directos a la criatura de fuego en medio de las dos facciones.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Scott observo la bestia llameante que cayó del cielo con atención, después del último rugido nadie se movió.

_"¿Emma, cualquier idea de quién es?" _pregunto Scott a la telépata.

_"Creo que es evidente amor" _respondió _"Animal, llamas, y no parece una mujer"_

_"¿Eso es el chico Logan?" _pregunto sorprendido _"Comunícate con Magik, dile que en el momento que le indique nos tiene que transportar a donde sea"_

_"Ahora mismo le diré, creare un enlace entre los dos ya que estoy"_

_"¿Y Hope?"_

_"Se ha ido"_

Scott fue devuelto al presente cuando una mujer de dos veces del tamaño de Hank Pym llego desde cielo y aplasto a Garfield contra la arena.

"¡AAAAAAAAGGHHH!" grito Rita, al parecer las llamas volvían ha quemar todo lo que tocaban y ahora le estaban quemando la manos mientras sujetaba a su hijo "¡Raven lo que sea que vayas a hacer hazlo ahora!"

La susodicha aterrizo delante del chico y coloco su manos a cada lado de su cabeza, murmuro algo ininteligible y todos pudieron ver como el rostro que antes solo mostraba pura rabia animal empezó a suavizarse hasta que parecía un gato muy grande.

_"¡Magik ahora!"_ grito Scott a Illyana.

Al otro lado de la playa Steve vio como los discos mágicos de Illyana aparecían y no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada antes de que desaparecieran.

"Parece que se nos ha escapado la chica Steve" dijo Iron-man.

"¿Podemos saber su ubicación?"

"Vamos a intentar localizarla, pero podemos usar Cerebra en la escuela de Lobezno para hacerlo más rápido"

Steve vio como todos los Avengers empezaban a volver al Helitransporter. La mayoría estaba un poco magullados, pero nada serio. Probablemente el más herido era el Dr. Strange ya que Magik le había dado una paliza en su dimensión.

"¿Qué hacemos con ellos Steve?" pregunto mirando a las dos mujeres y al ahora vuelto a normalidad Garfield "¿Esa cosa era un chico?"

"Al parecer si" respondió "Llévalos con nosotros, tu también viste esas llamas, recibimos dos señales provenientes de aquí de energía similar a la Fuerza Fénix ese chico podría ser la otra"

"¿Entonces porque Scott lo ha dejado aquí?" Steve no respondió. Tony no tardo en encontrar la respuesta "Solo necesita uno"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(Refugio del Club del Fuego Infernal)

Scott y su grupo habían conseguido escapar de los Avengers, pero ahora eran unos fugitivos por lo que tenían que esconderse mientras planeaban su siguiente movimiento.

Y ahí es donde Emma entraba, ella era la antigua Reina Blanca del Club Infernal y sabia donde se encontraban todo los refugios para situaciones de emergencia como el que ahora estaba ocupando.

"¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora Scott?" pregunto Erik.

"Estoy improvisando a medida que avanzamos" respondió Scott.

"Claramente necesitamos vuestro artefacto para rastrear mutantes para hallar a Hope... Cerberus" dijo Namor, confundiendo el nombre.

"Te refieres a Cerebra" corrigió Ororo con una sonrisa divertida.

"Lo sé, pero el único Cerebra funcional que existe ahora mismo está en la escuela de Logan" dijo Scott.

"Entonces lo único que tenemos que hacer es encontrar simpatizantes entre sus ocupantes" sugirió Emma.

Scott le dio una de sus sonrisas llenas de confianza que le decían que ya tenía una idea "Ya tengo al candidato perfecto"

"Y que hacemos con el joven Garfield" pregunto Peligro "lo hemos dejado ahí con el Capitán, eso podría ser un problema"

"Ni mucho menos, Garfield nos conseguirá un poco de tiempo para organizarnos. Si como creemos, tiene de verdad una relación con el Fénix, El Capi y Tony querrán saber cómo y porque y eso desviara su atención, aunque poca, de nosotros"

Todo el mundo acepto y empezaron a salir de la sala. Todos tenían que prepararse tanto física como mentalmente para la guerra que acababa de empezar.

Solo Erik, Emma y Scott quedaron atrás.

"Es una pena que dejáramos al chico detrás, tenía mucho potencial" comento Erik.

"¿Viste algo mientras peleabas contra Tony?" pregunto Emma. El amo del magnetismo asintió.

"Cuéntanoslo todo" dijo Scott.

XXXXXXXXX

(Torre Avengers, Manhattan)

Todos los Avengers involucrados en el ataque a Isla Utopía volvieron a su base en Manhattan. Steve y Tony estaban dividiendo a sus miembros en diferentes equipos.

El Capitán y Logan habían llamado a su escuela para conseguir la ubicación de Hope usando Cerebra, pero de alguna manera la chica había conseguido dividir su señal y ahora mismo la maquina daba cinco localizaciones diferentes. Ni Rachel Summers podía diferenciar cual era la correcta.

Pero ahora Steve Rogers tenía otro asunto que atender y el hombre con él en la habitación podría ayudarlo.

"¿Entonces cual es el veredicto?" pregunto al hombre de metal.

"Lo que dicen es cien por cien cierto" respondió mientras miraba una pantalla del monitor delante suyo. La pantalla a Gar, Rita y Raven en una sala al parecer esperando.

"¿Estás seguro?" pregunto. Necesitaba estarlo porque dependiendo de la respuesta información vital tenía que ser intercambiada.

"Completamente, desde el momento en que los dejamos en la sala he utilizado cada máquina que tengo para analizarlos, nada parecía extraño o diferente en ellos hasta que el monitor de la cámara cuántica en las paredes han hecho saltar las alarmas"

"¿Que pasa entonces?"

"La firma cuántica de sus cuerpos es ligeramente diferente a la nuestra" dijo mientras pulsaba unos botones mostrando una serie de números en dos pantallas "Eso demuestra que su historia de venir de otro universo es cierta, cada átomo en este en vasto universo tiene la misma firma cuántica, que nosotros podemos traducir en una serie de números.

Unos botones más tarde una serie de números se iluminaron en las dos pantallas y Tony siguió su explicación.

"Estos de aquí" dijo señalando la pantalla de la derecha "Es la firma cuántica de nuestro universo. Los de la izquierda son la firma de nuestros invitados, los números señalados son las diferencias entre los dos. Eso demuestra que no son de aquí"

Steve asintió "Bien, entonces empieza a trabajar en un método para detener el Fénix si todo falla. Tengo que atender a nuestros invitados"

Con todo dicho la leyenda de la segunda guerra mundial dejo al genio multimillonario con sus maquinas. Caminando por el pasillo Steve se dirigió a la habitación de invitados que Tony construyo para las visitas sociales en la torre.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la sala, fue recibido por tres personas muy ansiosas "Lo siento por hacerlos esperar señorita Farr, señorita Roth y Señor Logan, pero ahora mismo estamos en una situación de emergencia y tenia cosas que organi-"

"¿Que es la Fuerza Fénix?" pregunto Raven.

El capitán fue tomado por sorpresa por la pregunta repentina que la mujer joven le había hecho "¿Perdón?"

"Le acabo de preguntar ¿qué es la Fuerza Fénix?" repitió, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza.

Steve frunció el ceño "¿Como a obtenido tal información señorita?" pregunto con un borde duro, aunque esto era parte del tema que necesitaba hablar con los tres, no le gustaba la manera en que la materia había sido abordada.

Gar se levanto de golpe, su cara mostrando la ira que sentía por dentro "Mira tío, desde que hemos llegado a este maldito universo la gente no ha parado de hacernos preguntas, pero en ningún momento se nos ha permitido hacerlas. ¡Así que ahora vas a responder a la pregunta de Raven o te juro que no respondo de lo que hago!"

Rita tuvo que agarrar a Gar para impedir que se lanzara contra el soldado, los recientes acontecimientos habían provocado que el chico quisiera respuestas y las quisiera ya.

Dando al cambiaformas a su novia para que lo calmara, Rita se enfrento a Steve "Lo siento por el comportamiento de mi hijo, pero ha de entender que cuando llegamos a este lugar nos dejaron a nuestra suerte dentro de sus instalaciones y ahora, aun cuando hemos cambiado de anfitriones, seguimos igual que al principio. La actitud de mi hijo aunque reprochable dado como lo crie, es apropiada dado nuestro estado actual"

"Comprendo su situación, pero también tienen que entender que su historia es de una magnitud increíble y teníamos que verificar que fuera cierta"

"Bien, ahora que sabes que decimos la verdad es hora de que nosotros recibamos un poco de respuesta, por lo que vamos a hacer lo siguiente. Tu, vas a responder a la pregunta de la chica, no dejaras ningún detalle de lado y de paso nos contaras lo que está pasando. Luego nosotros te diremos como conseguimos esa información. ¿Aceptas?" ofreció Rita con una sonrisa afable y maternal.

Steve lo pensó durante un segundo, podía satisfacer sus demandas, explicar todo lo que sabia y con suerte podrían acabar con la ayuda de tres personas más en la situación. O podía negare y lo más probable es darle a Scott más aliados ya que lo más probable es que lo buscara para respuestas.

El soldado soltó un suspiro, la sonrisa de la mujer no lo engañaba, sabía que si no le daba lo que quería se largaría, resignado Steve sencillamente asintió en acuerdo.

Los cuatro se sentaron en circulo y el Capitán se encontró siendo observado por tres pares de ojos y lo comparo con un maestro siendo mirado por sus alumnos antes de empezar a dar la lección.

"Lo primero que tenéis que saber es que en nuestra tierra, hay dos especies de humanos, los humanos normales y los humanos nacidos con poderes, también conocidos como mutantes y la relación entre los dos es tensa, tirando a violenta desde su inicio." empezó Steve.

"Perdón por interrumpir, ¿pero mutantes no es un término un poco despectivo?" pregunto Raven como curiosidad.

Steve negó con la cabeza "El termino mutante viene de la palabra mutación, se les llamó así porque sus poderes viene derivados de una mutación genética que llamamos Gen-X"

Raven asintió por la aclaración y el soldado siguió su historia.

"Los mutantes, también conocidos como _Homo Superior_, son el siguiente paso de la evolución humana, todo lo sabíamos y era una cosa inevitable de que un día los mutantes sustituirían al ser humano normal. Como ya debéis saber, el ser humano destruye todo lo que no entiende y un día el gobierno del país decidió de que no permitirían que el _Homo Sapiens _se extinguieran así como así. Eso fue el comienzo de las hostilidades"

Steve cogió un poco de aire, nunca le gusto esta parte de la historia de su país, los dejaban en una mala luz a todos.

"El grupo con el que os encontrabais es conocido como los X-men, fue fundado por uno de los hombres más benévolos y altruistas del mundo, Charles Xavier, un mutante el cual decidió abrir una escuela para mutantes y así poder ayudarles a controlar sus poderes y demostrar que no eran los monstruos que todo el mundo decían."

"Con el tiempo Charles vio que organizaciones tanto gubernamentales como de gente simplemente estúpida empezaron a tomarse la ley por su mano y atacaron a mutantes para matarlos, decidió entrenar a un grupo específicamente para combatir este tipo de amenazas"

Durante los siguientes minutos Steve conto toda la historia de la relación humano/mutante. El creciente número de mutantes la cada vez peor coexistencia, la creación de Genosha por Magneto en un intento de darles un oportunidad a su especie, su destrucción provocando un genocidio.

Después conto lo que eran los Avengers, y como uno de sus miembros perdió el control de sus poderes haciendo que se separaran. Explico que esa mujer era la hija de Magneto con el poder de modificar la realidad.

Siguió con la discusión que tuvieron entre los dos grupos Avengers y X-men sobre qué hacer con ella y cuando fueron a por ella, su hermano la convenció de cambiar el mundo de tal manera de que los mutantes fueran la especie dominante.

Después de mucha lucha Magneto se entero del engaño perpetrado por su hijo y en un ataque de rabia lo mato, Wanda lo resucito y como represalia dijo tres palabras que decidieron el destino de todos los mutantes.

"No mas mutantes. Esas tres palabras hicieron que el noventa y nueve por ciento de la población mutante perdió sus poderes y ningún otro nació. Hasta hace poco"

"¿Que paso?" pregunto Raven. Conocimiento y ella estaban profundamente interesados en toda esta historia.

La historia siguió con el nacimiento de Hope, su posterior viaje al futuro con el hijo de Scott para alejarla de todos los que la perseguían. Cuando volvió Hope al presente, mutantes empezaron a activarse. Su titulación como la mesías mutante.

"Y eso nos lleva al ahora, con menos de doscientos mutantes en todo el mundo, Scott y su gente harán lo que sea para volver a su estado anterior y ese 'lo que sea' pasa a ser el Fénix"

"Vale, entendemos por qué lo hacen, quieren recuperar su anterior estatus como siguiente paso evolutivo. ¿Entonces qué problema hay que usen la Fuerza Fénix?" pregunto Gar confundido.

Steve suspiro "No lo entiendes, la Fuerza Fénix es una entidad cósmica parasitaria, la cual se une a un anfitrión biológico y luego usa ese portador para destruir completamente el ambiente a su alrededor. También sabemos que el Fénix es el nexo de toda la energía psiónica, por lo que suele ir hacia el telépata más fuerte en la tierra para usarlo"

"Que en este caso es esta chica Hope" dijo Rita, su cara mostraba la gravedad de la situación, al igual que Raven y Gar.

"Si, pero Hope no es una telépata, es una copia-poderes. Nuestro objetivo era meterla en custodia preventiva hasta que supiéramos que hacer con Fénix, pero ahora tenemos otro problema o más bien dos"

"O sea yo y que Hope a escapado ¿correcto?" dijo Gar con finalidad.

"Exacto, tu Tony capto dos señales en Utopia una era Hope y evidentemente despues de lo que vimos estamos seguros que tu eres el otro" Steve tenia una mirada triste cuando vio la cara del cambiaformas "Fénix se acerca y es muy probable que destruya la Tierra en el proceso. Antes solo teníamos que preocuparnos de Hope, pero ahora también te tenemos a ti, por lo que hasta que la crisis pase vas a estar en custodia"

"¡No!" grito Gar "No vais a encerrarme en ningún lugar, voy a buscar a Fénix y voy a encontrar las respuestas que necesito con o sin tu ayuda" dijo con convicción.

"Entiendes que el destino del mundo está en juego ¿verdad?" pregunto Steve.

"En verdad, no importa" dijo Raven en voz monótona "Si Hope sigue por allí y es la anfitriona de Fénix el mundo se acaba, en cambio si Gar es el anfitrión y lo mantenéis encerrado el Fénix lo buscara, lo encontrara porque es inevitable que lo haga y el mundo se acaba. En cualquier caso el mundo se acaba"

Si Steve pensó que Rita era un mujer convincente, Raven por lo visto estaba en otro nivel.

Derrotado por segunda vez por una mujer Steve asintió "De acuerdo, te permitiré acercarte a Fénix, pero primero encontraremos a Hope, haréis todo lo que os diga, seguiréis todas mis órdenes y empezamos ahora mismo. ¿Como habéis conseguido la información respecto a la Fuerza Fénix"

Los tres se miraron entre sí, debatiendo si estaban de acuerdo o no. Los minutos pasaban y de momento nadie decía nada, solo miradas se intercambian.

"¿Y bien?" pregunto Steve impaciente. Por cada momento perdido, más Hope se alejaba de ellos y ya había perdido un tiempo esencial explicando toda la situación en detalle a los tres.

Los tres asintieron y Gar fue el de hablar "Durante la batalla en Utopía, cuando me encendí y fui en modo Berseker fue porque un montón de voces estaban dentro de mi cabeza y provocaron que me descontrolaran. Pero lo importante es que la mayoría de voces repetían esas dos palabras _'Fuerza Fénix, Fuerza Fénix'_"

"¿No estarás diciendo lo que creo..?" su voz se desvaneció poco a poco, instando a que acabara la frase por él.

"Si, por algún motivo ahora soy un telépata" respondió finalmente.

Fin capitulo 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien, aquí tenemos el cuarto capítulo, perdón por la tardanza pero si os habéis dado cuenta he estado más concentrado con mi otra historia Teen Titans. ¡Así que ya llego, ya esta aquí, bienvenidos al capítulo numero 4!**

**Por si alguien se lo ha estado preguntando, algunos de los nombres están en ingles porque me gustan más así, lo digo para informar.**

**Preparaos para la acción, este capítulo tiene mucha.**

Capitulo 4.

Un Quinjet sobrevolaba las nubes a gran velocidad, sus integrantes preparados para cumplir con la misión que el Capitán América les había dado.

Sam Wilson, también conocido como Falcon, alimento a su compañero aviar Redwing mientras reflexionaba sobre la situación actual.

Los Avengers y los X-men se encontraban actualmente en guerra, por la posesión de una chica que es la segurísima portadora de la destructiva entidad cósmica conocida como Fénix.

Por si no fuera poco, a cada momento que nadie la encuentra añade más presión sobre los dos grupos creando así una tensión que provoca que cada vez que se intenta razonar con los demás acaben liándose a golpes.

Él siempre fue uno de evitar la lucha si no era completamente necesaria, este mundo ya había sufrido una guerra civil de la comunidad superhumana cuando se hizo efectiva la Ley de Registro.

Cuanto más las cosas cambian, más seguían iguales.

"Si sigues con esa cara harás que tengamos ganas de suicidarnos todos" dijo la voz de She-Hulk "La situación ya es lo suficiente triste como para que tú la deprimas más"

"Tampoco es para tanto Jen, la situación es difícil, pero nuestra misión es sencilla. No tenemos porque tener problemas" dijo Moonknight.

Dos de las tres personas restantes miraron al superhéroe de blanco con incredulidad.

"Estamos yendo directamente a la escuela de Logan. Una escuela de la que sabemos una cuarta parte de su plantilla de profesores la ha abandonado para unirse a Scott y que por lo que sabemos en cuando pongamos un pie a veinte metros de distancia de la escuela nos caerá encima el resto de ellos" respondió Jen su voz goteando cinismo en cada una de sus palabras.

El héroe con poderes lunares ignoro su diatriba de la heroína gamma y miro a la zona más alejada de la nave, donde una figura se sentaba en silencio mientras tranquilamente leía un libro.

"¿Qué piensas tu sobre todo esto chica?" pregunto Moonknight, curioso por saber la opinión de la chica nueva.

La chica levanto la vista del libro y tenía una mirada de disgusto en ella, como si hubiera sido obligada a comer la comida que más odiaba.

"Esto" dijo levantando el libro "es el peor libro de vampiros que he leído en mi vida. ¿Vampiros que brillan? ¿en serio?"

Todos vieron que el titulo en la portada era _'Crepúsculo'_.

"¿Quién te ha dado eso?" pregunto Jen, compartiendo la misma mirada que la chica. Tal abominación de la literatura nunca debió haber existido.

"Le pregunte a Tony si tenía algún libro interesante en la Torre, me dio este y dijo que a todas las miembros femeninas del equipo les había enca..." sus ojos violetas se abrieron en realización.

Los tres adultos se rieron al ver la expresión de sorpresa que cruzo la cara de la chica ante la broma de Tony. Era costumbre del multimillonario hacer una broma a los novatos del equipo.

Los ojos de la chica se volvieron un rojo profundo, levanto el libro en una mano y un segundo después fue envuelto en una aura negra y hecho trizas.

_"Parece que alguien tiene un humor parecido a Garfield" _pensó_ "Entonces tendremos que enseñarle una pequeña lección cuando vuelva"_

La pequeña broma consiguió que la tensión creada dentro de la nave se aligerara un poco y aunque muy probablemente su misión acabaría mal, ya no estaban tan nerviosos.

"Entonces cuál es tu opinión sobre la situación en general Raven" pregunto Falcon.

Raven no respondió de inmediato, escogiendo por reflexionar primero y dar una respuesta honesta pero sin acabar insultando a nadie. Era difícil la verdad había tanta gente sin cerebro en este mundo.

Así que solo dijo lo que pensó.

"Considero que esta situación está siendo llevada por un grupo de imbéciles" dijo con franqueza sorprendiendo a Sam y Jen y ganando una sonrisa debajo de la máscara de Moonknight.

"Podrías explicar porque es esa tu opinión por favor" pidió Moonknight.

La empática asintió "Ahora mismo nos encontramos en una situación de amenaza a nivel cósmico y en vez de estar todos luchando del mismo lado nos enfrentamos entre nosotros. Los mutantes esperan que una adolescente, que por muy entrenada que este sigue siendo una adolescente, controle un poder que esta fuera de toda imaginación y los ayude a resurgir desde su punto más bajo. Mientras los Avengers intentan que dicha adolescente se quede encerrada en algún sitio hasta que puedan conseguir hacer frente a la amenaza"

"¿Y cuál sería tu idea para manejar esto?" pregunto Jen, un poco cabreada por, aunque indirectamente, ser llamada una imbécil.

La sonrisa en la chica le dijo que las siguientes palabras no serian ni suaves, ni agradables.

"Muy fácil en realidad, déjala ser poseída por el Fénix y en el momento en que entre en su cuerpo, por muy poderosa que sea la entidad necesitara como mínimo un segundo para acostumbrar al anfitrión y conseguir la simbiosis en marcha. En ese momento cualquiera puede acercarse y atravesar su corazón con lo que sea que tengas en la mano. Con el anfitrión muerto, la entidad poseedora será dañada y necesitara un tiempo para recuperarse"

Nadie dijo nada, demasiado conmocionados como para decir cualquier cosa a la chica de capa azul. La facilidad con la que dijo de matar a una chica de casi su misma edad era, hasta cierto punto, perturbador.

Y todos conocían a Lobezno, por lo que era decir bastante.

"Pero eso es solo teoría, lo que seguro pasaría es que no funcionara" dijo con una sonrisa relajada mientras se recostaba en su asiento.

"Bien, aun queda un poco más de una hora hasta que lleguemos al Instituto Jean Grey. Por lo que mejor nos relajamos un poco para lo que seguro vendrá" informo Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_"Lo que decía antes, imbéciles todos"_ pensó Raven mientras veía la escena delante suyo.

El equipo de Avengers había llegado a la escuela, informado a su directora temporal solo un minuto antes de llegar.

Entonces habían salido todos volando o corriendo como si esto fuera un espectáculo y acabando siendo enfrentados en una discusión con el personal docente.

No hacía falta ser una empática para saber que ahora mismo la mayoría de gente aquí presente estaba cabreada.

_"Y las miraditas que me está echando la de los nudillos de metal está empezando a cabrearme a mí también"_ la mujer a la que se refería Raven era una mujer de color, con un peinado punk y unos puños americanos de metal en las manos, si había escuchado bien su nombre era Frenzy.

"Mira, antes de que llegarais vosotros estábamos haciendo clase tranquilamente. ¿Tenéis algún problema con eso?" pregunto Rogue.

"Ninguno en absoluto" respondió Sam en un intento de arreglar esto.

"Muy bien, manténganse fuera de la vista de la escuela, vigilen a través de binoculares, hagan que su ave lo haga, no me importa. Pero no molesten a los estudiantes" dijo Kitty "No son bienvenidos dentro o en ninguna parte de la propiedad donde se llevan a cabo las clases. Permanezcan fuera de un radio de cien metros. Eso no es negociable"

"Podemos vivir con eso" Sam acordó.

Con eso el equipo se volvió a la nave y la movió hasta la distancia acordada. Raven ignoro completamente a su equipo prefiriendo relajarse para lo que inevitablemente estaba por suceder.

Estuvo leyendo las emociones del profesorado y se dio cuenta de que algunos estaban completamente hostiles hacia ellos sobretodo Frenzy que parecía irradiar odio de cada uno de sus poros.

Una media hora más tarde sus sospecha se confirmaron cuando Frenzy camino hacia ellos.

"Tenemos una visitante, mantengan la cabeza fría" dijo Sam levantándose para enfrentarse a la mutante.

Los cuatro se bajaron de la nave y dejaron que Sam hablara con ella, mejor que el menos violento de los cuatro tratara con la mujer.

"Entendí que tenias clases Frenzy" dijo Sam casualmente.

"Solo enseño combate mano-a-mano y gimnasia, por lo que he terminado por hoy" respondió.

"Bueno. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?" pidió.

"Acordamos que estarían a cien metros de distancia. Según mis cálculos es por..." con un movimiento de su pie creó un línea en la tierra separándolos a ella un lado y a los demás al otro "...aquí."

Frenzy se cruzo de brazos, como desafiando a que la cruzaran. Como vio que nadie picaba siguió hablando.

"Están vigilándonos , asegurándose de que no crucemos ninguna línea. Estoy haciendo lo mismo" informo "No puedo imaginar motivo alguno para que tengan un problema con eso"

Sam y Frenzy se quedaron mirando, un duelo de miradas que al final Sam decidió perder para mantener la pequeña tregua que se había formado.

"Haz lo que quieras"

Jen y él decidieron volver a la nave, pero Moonknight y Raven se quedaron.

"Sé quién eres Joanna Cargill" dijo Moonknight "Tu lista de crímenes es tan larga como mi brazo. Terrorismo, homicidio... y nunca respondiste por nada de eso"

Frenzy sonrió ante las acusaciones "¿Porque piensas que estoy aquí?" respondió "Pero hablemos de ti Marc Spector"

"¿Eso me tiene que asustar?" pidió con humor "Produzco un espectáculo de televisión sobre mí mismo, mi vida es entretenimiento de horario estelar"

"Pero no todo el mundo sabe todo sobre ti Spector, fui mercenaria, oí cosas que no pueden ser encontradas los asesin..."

"¡Oh por favor!" grito Raven viendo hacia donde iba y ganando la atención de los dos psicópatas "Que es esto ¿una competición?. Bien, compitamos, en mi planeta natal convertí cada ser viviente durante veinte-y-cuatro en piedra. No estaban congelados o en animación suspendida, estaban muertos y luego los volví a la vida. ¿Gano?"

Un silencio sepulcral cayó encima de las cinco personas, tres de ellas estaban mirando a la medio demonio, mientras que el restante parecía ajena a todo el mundo.

Moonknight estaba temblando visiblemente ahora, esta mujer delante suyo intentaba echarle en cara lo que había hecho para mantener la mierda fuera de las calles.

Con un rugido de rabia, se lanzo contra Frenzy.

La mutante sonrió, su plan funciono a la perfección. El más inestable de todos ellos había roto el pacto hecho. Cuando se lanzo contra ella, le permitió estrangularla, sus poderes la protegerían.

"Mira eso" dijo con alegría poco disimulada "Cruzaste la línea" y con eso planto un puñetazo directamente en su cara aplastándolo contra el suelo.

_"Imbéciles" _pensó Raven.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue llego a la sala donde sus alumnos estaban esperándola. Ella rezaba de que no tendría que luchar contra los Avengers, nunca salía nada bueno cuando lo hacía.

Cuando llego, vio que tres de sus alumnos estaban mirando algo por la ventana.

"Que esta-" por una parte aun visible de la ventana vio una silueta verde liándose a puñetazo con alguien, sin pensarlo corrió y aparto a sus alumnos "Oh señor"

Vio como She-Hulk estaba peleando con Frenzy mientras Sam intentaba apartarlos sin mucho éxito. La chica de la capa parecía estar observando todo esto con una sonrisa en su cara.

Si alguien la hubiera visto corriendo por los pasillos, podrían haber pensado que hacía poco que absorbió los poderes de Pietro.

Al llegar al patio vio como Frenzy recibía un puñetazo directo en su cara de parte de Jen. Sacándose el guante de uno de sus brazos cogió a Frenzy por detrás y la toco en la cara, absorbiendo así sus poderes y dejándola más debilitada.

Sam bloqueo a Jen cuando intento volver a lanzarse contra la mutante "¡Jen para!" le grito.

"¡Saca tu cabeza de la arena Rogue!" grito Frenzy "¡Esto terminara con todos nosotros en celdas!"

"¡Ahí es a donde perteneces!" le grito Jen. Ignorando a Sam.

Raven solo miraba todo esto con diversión perversa.

Finalmente, casi de milagro consiguieron separar a las dos amazonas lo suficiente para intentar calmarlas. Rogue dio una oración silenciosa a cualquier dios que la escuchara dando gracias porque nada de esto desemboco a nada peor.

Tendría que haber sabido que no podía ser tan simple.

"¡Poder mutantes!"

Raven giro bruscamente la cabeza cuando oyó el grito de guerra de alguien. El tiempo parecía ralentizase, los ojos de la empática se abrieron en horror cuando vio a uno de los estudiantes envuelto en llamas lanzándose contra los dos Avengers.

Puede que estuviera disfrutando de las peleas entre los adultos, pero cuando los estudiantes se metían entre medio era otro asunto. Raven intento levantar una barrera entre los dos, pero los reflejos de Jen la ganaron por una gran distancia.

Dando una palmada, la mujer gamma, creo un golpe sónico que estrello los tres alumnos contra el suelo produciéndoles heridas graves.

Rogue se acerco corriendo a sus estudiantes, su cara llena de pánico por su estado. Levanto la cabeza de uno de ellos para mirar la gravedad de sus heridas y con cierto pesar vio que toda la sangre provenía del interior de sus orejas.

"¡Jen estos eran estudiantes!" oyó la voz de Sam reprendiendo a la mujer.

La mujer absorbe poderes podía notar su ira aumentando en su interior. Esta gente, había venido a su casa, amenazo a sus amigos y ahora habían herido a sus estudiantes.

"Yo-yo..." tartamudeo Jen "Vi a un monstruo y reaccione..."

Rogue ya solo veía rojo, la estúpida tenía la cara de intentar justificarse del ataque de dos jovenes y encima insultándolos.

"Mira Rogue, esto fue un error" dijo Sam haciendo todo lo posible para que esto no acabara siendo una guerra completa.

"Tienes la maldita razón" respondió apretando los dientes tan fuerte que casi podía oírlos romperse.

Con un giro rápido, Rogue lanzo su brazo en dirección a Jen en el deseo de agarrarla por el cuello, si solo consiguiera tocarla por un segundo podría absorber su poder.

Una caricia, un maldito roce sería suficiente para meter a toda esta panda de hipócritas en su lugar. Enseñarles que con los mutantes nadie se mete.

Apenas a cinco centímetros de conseguir su objetivo se encontró bloqueada por algún tipo de barrera. Al intentar rodearla, la barrera se expandió y la envolvió hasta que se encontraba dentro de una caja.

"¡Sueltame maldita se-¡UHG!" su grito fue cortado cuando su caja disminuyo su tamaño hasta que solo podía encontrarse de rodillas, a duras penas.

Al mirar fuera de la caja fue saludado por cuatro ojos rojos que la miraban con absoluto desprecio y asco. Detrás de la chica podía ver como Frenzy era detenida por She-Hulk.

"Anne Marie" dijo la sorprendentemente voz oscura de la chica "Te culpabilizo por las heridas de estos jóvenes. Estaban sobre tu responsabilidad, pero abandonaste tu puesto para detener una disputa de niños que habría acabado por sí sola, esto ha concluido con dos estudiantes heridos"

XXXXXXXX

Alrededor de la empatica, tanto Avengers como los profesores que acababan de salir, vieron como Raven se alzaba en el aire con la Rogue encarcelada con ella.

"¡Cannonball, Mimic id a por ella! Nosotros nos encargamos de estos" grito Gambit, tomando posición de combate al igual que sus compañeros.

"¡Jen te encargas de Frenzy!" grito Sam "Moonkinght, tu Gambit, yo iré a ayudar a Raven"

Falcon alzo al vuelo en dirección a Mimic, Cannonball era su peor tipo de adversario, los ataques físicos no surtían efecto con él, así que atacaba al que si podía afectarlos.

"¡Redwing activa los protocoles de emergencia!" grito a su compañero antes de impactar con Mimic de lleno en sus costillas.

Mientras los dos caían, Mimic uso los poderes de Ice-man para probar de congelar las alas de Falcon, pero se lo impido con un buen puñetazo en la cara.

Sam alzo el vuelo justo antes de que impactaran en el suelo, Mimic no tuvo tanta suerte.

XXXXXXXX

Raven vio con disfrute como Rogue intento romper su prisión sin éxito.

"¡Déjame ir!" grito la sureña. Su situación estaba cabreándola al extremo. La chica delante suyo la estaba culpándola por algo que no era su culpa "Chica si no me sueltas ahora mismo, voy a patearte el culo cuando salga de aquí"

La medio demonio ignoro a su cautiva. Sus sentidos empáticos captaban una gran fuente de ira volando a gran velocidad contra ella.

Cannonball estaba volando directo hacia Raven por su espalda, sabía que a esta velocidad no podría esquivarlo y cuando la golpeara estaba seguro que perdería su concentración y Rogue se volvería libre.

Sin su conocimiento Raven sabia de él y aunque no lo pareciera ya estaba tomando medidas en su contra.

Delante de Cannoball, un remolino de energía oscura apareció súbitamente, el mutante maldijo cuando la velocidad a la que iba fue usado en su contra. Incapaz de evitar el impacto, Cannoball coloco los brazos delante suyo para protegerse.

Cuando lo traspaso se encontró justo encima de Frenzy _"¡La mocosa me ha usado de proyectil!"_ pensó,fue un impacto directo.

Raven sonrió cuando vio como los dos mutantes chocaron, Jen aprovecho el momento para seguir golpeándolos.

Ya cansada de estar perdiéndose una buena pelea la medio demonio agito su mano y la caja que contenía a Rogue salió disparada hacia el suelo.

La sureña gimió cuando se levanto del suelo, la repentina caída, más el duro impacto la dejaron desorientada.

Raven suavemente descendió y observo con una cara ahora totalmente seria como Rogue se recuperaba.

"¿Porque estás haciendo esto chica?" pregunto Rogue a la vez que se quitaba su guante restante "Si eres una mutante, ¿porque estas con ellos?"

"Primero de todo" respondió levantando un dedo "no soy una mutante, soy algo mucho peor. Segundo, el objetivo de los Avengers no es el mío, todo esto lo estoy haciendo porque la única persona en este y en cualquier mundo al que le preocupo necesita que no interfiráis"

La empática agito su mano y un gran trozo de tierra fue rodeada de energía oscura y la lanzo contra Rogue.

La mutante sencillamente golpeo la roca destruyéndola en mil pedazos. Rogue dio a la medio demonio una sonrisa de suficiencia "Aun tengo los poderes de Frenzy, por lo que no creas que esto te será fácil ahora que me has dejado libre"

La magia de Raven se formo alrededor de sus brazos, creando unos guanteletes tan grandes como su propia cabeza.

"Ven a por mí" fue su única respuesta.

Las dos mujeres corrieron a la otra, sus puños tirados atrás y metiéndose en una pelea a puñetazos.

Raven lanzo un tiro directo a su cara que Rogue bloqueo. Ella lanzo un golpe a sus costillas pero la empática lo evito saltando atrás.

Raven agradeció esas clase que tan amablemente Wildcat le impartió cuando Robin le recomendó que aprendiera a luchar combate mano-a-mano.

La empática recordó el peligro del toque de Rogue mientras esperaba su siguiente movimiento. Con un poco más de magia, recubrió el resto de su piel expuesta en una pequeña capa de energía oscura. Ahora estaba completamente protegida tanto del toque de Rogue como una pequeña parte de daño.

_"Chica lista" _pensó la sureña. Sin dar un momento de respiro más se lanzo contra ella. Lanzo tres golpes más que la chica hábilmente bloqueo y esquivo, siguió con un barrido de piernas que también esquivo con un salto.

Raven aprovecho el salto para patear la cara de Rogue, la sureña fue echada un poco hacia atrás, no haber absorbido suficiente poder de Frenzy para tener una invulnerabilidad ni cerca de tan efectiva como la de ella.

Aprovechando el momento, Raven golpeo con rapidez y fuerza, dos golpes a la cara, tres más en las costillas y una patada en el estomago.

Rogue se agarro el estomago en ligero dolor, la chica sabia luchar, eso no podía negarse. Miro alrededor y vio si podía absorber el poder de alguien. Vio como Cannonball luchaba contra She-hulk, Gambit ocupado con Moonknight, Mimic contra Falcon y al parecer Frenzy estaba luchando contra Iron-man que en el algún momento se había añadido a la mezcla.

Los poderes que había tomado prestado se estaban agotando rápidamente con la lucha y si no conseguía algunos pronto estaría acabada y ella, por muy presumido que sonora, era la mejor opción de ganar esta lucha.

Disgustada por su falta de opciones Rogue volvió su mirada a la chica delante suyo. Como si cada una leyera la mente de la otra, empezaron a moverse, poco a poco cogiendo velocidad hasta que las dos estaban corriendo hacia la otra.

Justo en el punto medio entre las dos sus puños chocaron.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gambit brevemente oyó el sonido de dos objetos chocando mientras esquivaba tres proyectiles de Moonknight.

Sacando tres cartas de póquer de su capa, las cargo y las lanzo contra el superhéroe de blanco que con facilidad casi insultante las evito, las cartas chocando contra el suelo y creando pequeñas explosiones.

Moonknight saco un bastón extensible de su cinturón y lanzo un golpe a sus pies desestabilizando al mutante durante el tiempo suficiente para dar un salto, plantar sus pies en su pecho y aplastarlo contra el suelo.

Gambit gimió cuando sintió ceder un par de sus costillas bajo el golpe. Cargo otra carta y la lanzo contra Moonknight, la esquivo, pero cumplió el objetivo de sacárselo de encima. Levantándose vio como el Avenger sacaba algo de una de sus bolsas.

"Se acabaron los juegos Gambit, vamos a sacar los juguetes para adultos" dijo guardando su bastón y mostrándole los puños americanos con púas en ellos.

El mutante preparo su bastón. Se lanzo con el hombre de blanco y giro su a las costillas, que el Avenger golpeo de distancia, en un movimiento fluido agarro su arma como si fuera una espada y fue a por su cabeza.

Moonknight alzo sus brazos y lo bloqueo con sus antebrazos. Gambit uso un truco que había planeado en sus ratos libres, cargando la suela de su zapato golpeo al Avenger en el pecho, cuando exploto Moonknight salió volando a una distancia considerable.

Con su pie humeando Gambit se acerco al Avenger maltrecho.

"Ríndete, no quiero herirte más de lo que ya estas" pidió. Él esperaba que lo hiciera, su cuerpo le estaba gritando que fuera a ayudar a su _chère_.

El héroe de blanco ignoro el pedido del mutante y se volvió a levantar y saco por segunda vez su bastón.

Moonknight ataco primero, un golpe rápido a sus rodillas que fue bloqueado, girando sobre sí mismo, movió el bastón y ataco a su hombro, bloqueado. Un barrido de piernas que Gambit esquivo, el Avenger aprovecho y agarro un poco de tierra y se lo tiro a los ojos.

Con el mutante brevemente cegado, Moonknight aprovecho para sacar un mechero su cinturón y saltando por encima de Gambit lo dejo caer encima de su gabardina.

El mutante francés acababa de quitarse la tierra de sus ojos cuando noto un extraño calor en su espalda, mirando por encima del hombro vio como las llamas se estaban comiendo su ropa.

Sacándosela sin dudar Gambit vio como la mayoría de sus barajas en el interior se quemaban, ahora solo tenía dos más en su cinturón y su bastón.

Guardando su bastón, saco la mitad de una de las barajas y las cargo al máximo. En un movimiento rápido Gambit empezó a lanzarla como si fuera una ametralladora.

El Avenger bloqueo las primeras con su bastón, pero pronto se vio abrumado y tuvo que empezar a esquivarlas. Cuando solo le quedaba un cuarto de la baraja empezó a usarlas con más cuidado escogiendo precisión antes que fuerza bruta.

Con movimientos acrobáticos esquivaba los proyectiles del héroe de la luna y a la vez lanzaba sus cartas en un intento de golpearlo.

En uno de sus saltos Gambit lanzo tres cartas juntas haciéndolas ver como si solo fueran una, cuando Moonknight las bloqueo con su arma, se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de una explosión con la fuerza de tres granadas.

Cuando Moonknight intento levantarse de donde había caído, dos brazos lo atravesaron por su pecho y cuando iba a soltar un grito, fue como si electricidad corriera por sus venas provocando que todas sus células dolieran como nada en toda su vida.

Gambit vio como Kitty apareció desde el pecho del Avenger desmayado.

"¿Los estudiantes?" pregunto el francés.

"A salvo, hemos activado el cierre de la escuela" le aseguro.

"Bien, voy a ayudar a Rogue ahora, tu ayuda a Cannoball" sin esperar respuesta de la maestra corrió en dirección de la pelea de gatas.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rogue esquivo otra piedra lanzada por la empática, los poderes de Frenzy se habían desvanecido desde hacía cinco minutos y la chica decidió apedrearla ya que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo la aburría.

Raven dio una palmada y dos grandes porciones de tierra casi aplasta a la sureña en medio. Sus sentidos empáticos captaron a alguien corriendo hacia ellas, y una sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

_"Por fin alguien viene" _pensó Raven, podría estar cabreada porque dos estudiantes resultaron heridos, pero eso no quitaba que le encantara una buena pelea y la mujer delante suyo no era ningún desafío.

Gambit lanzo tres cartas cargadas a la medio demonio de espaldas y otras tres delante de ella. Sabía que lo más probable era que no impactaran pero él estaba aquí para permitir a Rogue conseguir cierta ventaja.

Raven miro en la dirección del francés y inmediatamente tuvo que levantar una barrera para bloquear las cartas. Su escudo no sufrió ningún daño por la explosión, también noto que una gran nube de humo se había levantado.

Extendiendo su empatía en dirección de Rogue sintió una gran cantidad de amor justo delante de ella y una fuente de combinación de pánico y gratitud yendo en dirección a la escuela.

De entre el humo media docena de cartas volaron en su dirección, con un movimiento de su mano se detuvieron en medio del aire.

Otra media docena las siguió y también fueron detenidas. Raven hizo que las cartas empezaron a girar a su alrededor como si del Sol se tratara.

Gambit apareció de dentro del humo y se lanzo contra Raven, usando su bastón como un ariete, fue a golpear a la chica en pleno estomago. La punta estaba cargada y dejaría a la chica inconsciente.

Un escudo se levanto entre los dos, el bastón cargado impacto, pero el único afectado fue Gambit que fue expulsado a la fuerza hacia atrás.

Tres de las doce cartas a su alrededor salieron disparadas hacia el francés e impactaron de lleno en su pecho.

Cuando la empática se acerco a Gambit vio que estaba inconsciente, por si acaso lo levanto con su energía y usando una gran cantidad de ramas lo ato al tronco de uno de los arboles.

Con el mutante masculino fuera de combate Raven dirigió su mirada a la batalla delante de la puerta de la escuela.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rogue no dudo cuando Gambit le dijo que corriera, sabía que no podía ganar a la chica sin tener alguna ventaja para ella.

Por eso corrió, aunque por dentro le mataba dejar a Gambit solo contra ella, tenía que hacerlo si querían cualquier posibilidad de victoria.

Delante suyo se encontraban Mimic y Falcon luchando y parecía que el mutante estaba perdiendo, eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Cogiendo un poco más de velocidad, la sureña salto y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Inmediatamente Rogue fue asaltada por diferentes recuerdos, ciertas costumbres y patrones de comportamiento y lo más importante.

Los poderes y habilidades de Falcon.

"¡AAAGGHH!" grito Sam en evidente dolor. El Avenger acabo fuera de combate por el dolor y él y la mutante encima suyo cayeron cuando no siguió manteniéndose en el aire.

"¿Está bien?" pregunto Mimic preocupado de que hubieran herido gravemente a un Avenger y haber añadido más leña al fuego.

"Tranquilo, así era como funcionaban mis poderes, tocaba a alguien y me quedaba con sus habilidades y psique. Les dejaba inconscientes. Dolorosamente" le aseguro.

Rogue vio que Cannonball había caído, seguramente por mano de Tony, y ahora Jen y él estaba luchando contra una Frenzy casi desmayada.

"Ve ayudar a Remy, yo me encargo de esos dos" Mimic no llego a opinar ya que Rogue empezó a correr en dirección a los tres.

La sureña uso los poderes de Sam para reunir a todos los pájaros de la zona y les ordeno que se lanzara contra Iron-man.

Las aves se envolvieron alrededor del hombre de hierro y lo obligaron a alzar el vuelo para intentar despistarlos. Esto dejo vía libre para que la mutante para ir a por Jen.

La mujer Gamma vio lo que paso con Tony e inmediatamente se giro para ver a Rogue corriendo a por ella. Jen dejo que sus instintos se hicieran cargo y lanzo un puñetazo que la dejaría inconsciente totalmente.

Pero con mucha sorpresa, Rogue logro evadirla saltando por encima de ella con una agilidad asombrosa.

"¡Hey!" grito Jen "Desde cuando puedes moverte como-¡HRRRAAAGGH" pero fue cortada cuando la sureña la agarro por la espalda y empezó a observar sus poderes.

Rogue noto como el poder la inundaba, su piel poco a poco cambio a un tono verde hierba. Cada segundo que pasaba, ella se volvía más y más poderosa mientras su rival estaba cada vez más débil.

Entonces lo noto, al principio era como si su mente se adormeciera un poco, como acabar de levantarse por la mañana y luego vino la ira, una ira tan profunda como el propio espacio.

Ella no sabía que Jen contenía tanta ira. Cuando la dejo ir She-Hulk estaba ahora en su forma humana normal y Rogue era una Hulk tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Frenzy se acerco lentamente a la sureña ahora verde, ella sabía que Rogue tenía mucho control sobre sus poderes pero todo el mundo sabía que los Hulks eran seres de pura de rabia.

La mutante solo llego a tocar un poco el hombro de la sureña durante un segundo antes de que todo su mundo se volviera negro debido a un puño verde.

XXXXXXXXX

Raven bloqueo los rayos que casi la incineran. Cuando pensaba que ya podría luchar con la mutante de pelo blanco y castaño aparece otro hombre extraño para interrumpirla.

_"¿Es un princesa en apuros o qué?" _pensó exasperada _"Dios esto se está alargando más de lo necesario, tengo que acabar con esto y seguir con el plan"_

Raven creó una cúpula completamente opaca a su alrededor cortando completamente la visión de lo que ella haría a continuación de Mimic.

Las cartas que había robado de Gambit aun giraban a su alrededor y ahora era el momento perfecto para usarlas. Extendiendo sus sentidos empáticos para localizar al mutante y lo sintió dando vueltas a su alrededor.

Espero hasta que el mutante se paro y noto como otra andanada de rayos choco contra la cúpula, creando un pequeño portal delante suyo, extendió su empatía para calcular perfectamente donde tenía que crear el portal de salida.

Mimic uso toda la fuerza que podía ejercer con el poder que obtuvo de Scott y la barrera no cedió ni un centímetro.

Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo había esperado que la chica estuviera un poco agotada de tanta lucha pero al parecer seguía igual de fresca que al inicio.

El ultimo pensamiento le dio una idea, ya que al parecer la fuerza no podía vencerla iba a contenerla.

Usando los poderes de Bobby, sus manos lanzaron una ola de hielo que congelo toda la cúpula transformándola en un bonito iglú.

Queriendo asegurarse de que no saldría, empezó a congelar todo a su alrededor para formar otra cúpula de hielo por encima de la ahora congelada.

Dos explosiones inesperadas en sus alas, interrumpieron lo que estaba haciendo e hicieron que cayera en picado en una perfecta imitación de lo que Sam había pasado antes con Rogue.

El impacto fue un poco más doloroso debido a todo el hielo que se encontraba ahora en el campo. Mirando a sus alas se dio cuenta de que una buena parte de sus plumas se chamuscaron por los extraños explosivos y que durante un tiempo serian inservibles.

Levantándose del suelo vio como la chica salía de la cúpula en fase igual que lo haría Kitty. A su alrededor las cartas de Gambit seguían girando pero observo que cuatro de ellas faltaban.

No tardo mucho en saber que había pasado. De alguna manera la chica lanzo las cartas desde dentro de la cúpula a su espalda.

Raven vio como el mutante con alas se levanto del suelo, parecía que aún le quedaba mucha lucha en él y ella ya estaba cansada de que se metieran en su camino a una buena pelea.

_**"Inferna vincla, veni ad vocationem, fac me inimicus meus impotens" **_canto Raven mientras hacía movimientos con la mano en el aire.

Mimic noto un pequeño temblor, antes de que un torrente de cadenas surgió del suelo y se lanzara contra él. El mutante intento destruirlas con los rayos de Scott y moverlas con la telequinesis de Jean, pero nada parecía funcionar.

Entonces empezó a esquivarlas usando la agilidad de Hank. Las cadenas no eran muy rápidas al principio, parecía que se lanzaban contra cualquier cosa que se moviera y en más de una ocasión se atacaron entre ellas, pero entonces empezaron a ganar 'inteligencia' y cada vez era más rápidas y precisas y por fin lo cogieron.

Las cadenas se envolvieron a su alrededor solo la cabeza era visible, y se podía saber que tenia alas porque las cadenas que se envolvieron a su alrededor tenían tal forma.

Intento usar cualquiera de sus habilidades pero ninguna funcionaba, era como si simplemente hubieran desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

"Por si te lo estas preguntando, las cadenas impiden que uses tus poderes" dijo Raven mientras empezaba a alejarse "Te quedaras ahí hasta que yo diga lo contrario"

La empática levito hasta la última zona de combate, que parecía un desastre total. Cráteres por toda la zona y cuerpos inconscientes de tanto Avengers como de X-men esparcidos por el suelo.

Y justo en medio de todo se encontraba Rogue aun con los poderes de Jen, pero esta vez estaba en control y parecía que era gracias a Kitty que estaba a su lado.

Raven aterrizo en el suelo y su pie choco con el casco de Iron-man.

"Vaya, no tienes muy buena pinta Tony" dijo Raven con una pequeña risa.

"No te rías tanto chica, un Hulk siempre es una lucha complicada" vino la voz del multimillonario desde el casco, sorprendiendo a la empática.

"¿¡Que-!?"

"Esto es un dron Raven, podre seguir hablando mientras el casco se mantenga intacto" el casco empezó a levantarse del suelo gracias a Raven.

"Bien, entonces no me sentiré culpable por esto" el casco de Tony empezó a abollarse sobre sí mismo y a resquebrajarse.

"Raven q-e e-tas..." la I.A. empezó a fallar debido al daño que estaba recibiendo.

"Esto, por la broma del libro" y cerrando su mano en un puño el casco se volvió del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol.

La Tony-pelota fue lanzada a Rogue, que la cogió en el aire y la aplasto aun más.

"Levántate, no tengo todo el día" dijo Raven.

"Hazlo como lo hemos planeado Rogue" dijo Kitty antes de pasar en fase por el suelo. La sureña se levanto y cargo contra Raven.

La empática levanto un escudo para detener a la mujer gamma. Cuando el puño impacto el escudo cedió pero Raven logro usar las cartas para mantener a Rogue de distancia.

"Vamos chica, no escapes. Tengo que devolverte la humillación de antes" dijo Rogue, al parecer un poco de la arrogancia de Jen persistía aun.

Raven creó una armadura entera con su magia y fue la primera en atacar.

La empática lanzo su puño que impacto de lleno en la mandíbula de Rogue. El golpe hecho atrás a la sureña que no tardo en recuperarse y contraatacar con uno de los suyos en las costillas.

Rogue cogió a la chica por los hombros y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones. La levanto en el aire y la aplasto contra el suelo.

La mutante iba a sentenciar el combate con un doble golpe pero Raven fue en fase por el suelo, al igual de Kitty, y Rogue solo destrozo el suelo.

Raven salió por detrás de ella y pateo su espalda, con sus poderes arranco dos árboles cercanos y golpeo a Rogue con ellos. La mutante se lanzo contra la empática, Raven se protegió con los arboles pero Rogue sencillamente los rompió y la golpeo.

La armadura que se construyo se desvaneció al no poder mantenerla, los golpes de la mujer delante suya era mucho más poderes que los de Starfire y Cinderblock juntos. Levantándose del suelo Raven lanzo una andanada de ondas de energía oscura que dañaron a la mutante pero no mucho más.

Rogue dio una palmada creando una pequeña onda sónica que mando a volar a la empática unos cuantos metros.

"Ríndete chica, estas agotada" dijo con simpatía Rogue "Ahora no puedes ganarme, tengo los poderes de la persona más fuerte en vuestro grupo. No puedes hacer nada"

Raven se limpio un hilo de sangre que caía de su boca y se levanto sin decir nada. Energía oscura rodeo sus manos y crepitaba con intensidad.

"Lo siento si no te hago caso _profesora_" dijo con sarcasmo "pero la última vez que lo comprobé no era uno de tus estudi-¡AAAAAAAAHHHGG!" el grito de Raven fue provocado por los brazos de Kitty atravesando su estomago.

El plan de las mutantes era simple agotarla para que Kitty pudiera atravesarla al igual que hizo con Moonknight.

Las mutantes vieron como la chica gritaba en evidente dolor y solo podían desear que cayera desmayada rápido. Kitty intento sacar sus manos del cuerpo de Raven pero algo se lo impidió.

Rogue vio como la energía oscuro empezó a girar alrededor de las dos y noto como los ojos de la chica se volvieron blancos.

"¡Kitty sal ahí ahora mismo!" grito.

"¡No puedo separarme de ella!"

La sureña vio con horror como la energía las envolvió a las dos y exploto hacia fuera en una cúpula negra enorme.

Cuando la semiesfera negra desapareció un cráter tomo su lugar, al acercarse al borde vio como Raven se encontraba en el centro, débil pero aun consciente.

A unos metros de ella se encontraba Kitty, fuera de combate y con los brazos humeantes por unas quemaduras extrañas.

Bajando al centro del cráter, Rogue se acerco a la chica arrodillada. Parecía ajena a todo pero uno podía saber que estaba consciente por los ojos abiertos.

"Eres una chica dura lo reconozco" dijo poniendo ambas manos alrededor de su cabeza "Pero ya es hora de que todo esto acabe"

Cuando toco su cabeza con las manos empezó el ya familiar paseo por los recuerdos de otra persona empezó.

Mientras empezaba a conocer a la chica desde dentro, algo raro ocurrió, ella siempre se quedaba con parte de la psique de otra persona, rasgos de personalidad, costumbre, etc.

Por eso cuando una ola de rabia e ira la golpe como un camión sabia que algo estaba mal, incluso Jen no tenía tanta dentro suyo.

Los recuerdos seguían fluyen a la vez que más rabia la consumía, también un dolor profundo empezó a emerger de todo su cuerpo. Era como tener agua hirviendo dentro de su cuerpo y que la estuviera quemando de dentro a fuera.

Sangre empezó a supurar de tanto sus ojos, odios y nariz cuando descubrió quien exactamente era esta chica.

Una mano agarro su cara y con fuerza incomprensible en su cuerpo la lanzo contra la pared del cráter.

El ardor no paro pero disminuyo en gran medida, pero lo más preocupante era una Raven ahora de pie con cuatro ojos rojos y una cara llena de ira.

**"¡No deberías haber hecho eso zorra!" **grito con una voz demoniaca. Empezó a acercarse a Rogue con asesinato escrito en su cara.

La sureña también noto, a medida que se acercaba, que el azul de su capa empezó a cambiar, como si un cubo de pintura se hubiera lanzado por encima, su ropa paso de un azul oscuro a un rojo carmesí parecido a la sangre.

Raven se paro delante suyo, su respiración pesada por el dolor y la ira. Rogue no podía moverse su cuerpo también asaltado por el dolor, intento usar los poderes de la chica pero nada paso.

**"¡No deberías haberlo hecho!" **y arremetió con un gancho directo a su barbilla. La fuerza detrás del golpe podía competir sin problemas con el del propio Hulk original.

Rogue atravesó toda la tierra hasta emerger en el patio delantero de la escuela otra vez. Si no fuera por los poderes de Jen estaba segura de que ahora estaría muerta. Eso no lo hacía menos doloroso.

La mutante vio como Raven salió del cráter, y como su apariencia empezó a cambiar un gran temor a empezó nacer en su interior.

Raven creció hasta los dos metros, sus activos también crecieron hasta tener una figura casi idéntica a la de She-Hulk, su piel gris empezó a cambiar a un rojo un poco menos oscuro que el de sus ojos, pero no menos intimidante.

Su precioso cabello violeta que heredo de su madre, se destiño hasta ser un blanco igual que el de Rogue. De su frente dos cuernos crecieron, era parecidos a los que un ciervo tenia, pero no llego a su tamaño.

Aunque la sureña no conocía a la chica por más de una hora podía decir una cosa con seguridad.

Era digna hija de su padre.

**"¡Soy Rabia, la emoción más poderosa de la psique de Raven, hija de Trigon y tu, mísera mortal, te has atrevido a robar algo que no te pertenecía!"** grito la ahora reconocida emoticlon **"¡Que esto te sirva de lección mortal, nunca robes lo que no te pertenece a no ser que puedas mantenerlo!"**

Y con toda la fuerza de su nueva forma, Rabia hundió su puño en el estomago de Rogue, clavándola en el suelo y creando múltiples grietas en suelo.

Toda la escuela tembló por el impacto en la tierra.

Dejando a la mutante inconsciente, Rabia se acerco a la puerta, intento abrirla como cualquier otra puerta pero estaba cerrada. Encogiéndose de hombros cruzo la entrada en fase y fue saludada con el resto del grupo docente listo para una pelea.

**"Mira, acabo de derrotar a vuestra única esperanza de ganar esto. Así que ahora vais a tranquilizaros y me vais a decir dónde encontrar a unas personas"**

**"Donde están Quentin Quire y Martha Johansson"**

XXXXXXXXXX

(Isla Utopía. media hora antes)

Otro Quinjet aterrizo en la isla que previas horas antes había albergado antes a una de las luchas más importantes de la historia.

La nave aterrizo sin miedo alguno a ser atacada, sus antiguos habitantes ahora ido, librando una guerra que muy probablemente llevar a toda la vida a su fin solo por una oportunidad de mejorar su posición.

"Vuelve a decirme porque estamos aquí Garfield" pidió Rita mientras miraba los restos de la torre que había destruido para ganar a Peter.

Gar no respondió, simplemente cerró los ojos y parecía que estaba disfrutando de la suave brisa y el ligero olor a mar.

Muy lejos de la verdad.

"Estamos aquí para buscar la voz de la que hablaba" respondió Raven.

"A si, la _voz_" dijo Rita en tono misterioso.

"Lo encontré" dijo Gar.

Fin capitulo 4.

**Mentiría como un cabrón si no reconociera que me encanto escribir la ultima parte, siempre me encanto la idea de que si Raven se cabreaba hasta límites antes no conocidos su apariencia física también cambiara tirando más para el otro lado de su genética.**

**Bien, intentare tener cuanto antes el 5, pero no prometo nada, Injustice también tiene mucha marcha y las dos historias casi se están escribiendo solas.**

**Recordad comentar, yo me nutro de eso, de verdad, soy como Morlun pero en vez de alimentarme de esencia arácnida me alimento de esencia comentarica.**

**Olvidad esa ultima parte, ha sido vergonzoso.**

**Hasta la proxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Un águila verde como la hierba voló por encima de la isla de Utopía, detrás suyo lo seguían una hechicera medio demonio encima de un disco de energía y a su lado una ex-actriz de Hollywood.

Los tres estaban buscando a alguien que por lo que Gar pudo recibir estaba sufriendo. Al parecer el cambiaformas verde capto la voz de una persona durante su explosión psíquica entre todo el caos de personas.

El Capitán América al principio estaba reticente a dejarlo ir por desconfianza de que los X-men no vinieran por él, en cambio tenía otros planes para ellos.

**(Flashback -Después de la sesión informativa)**

Todos los Avengers se reunieron en la azotea en la Torre en Manhattan. La mayoría estaban inquietos por los recientes eventos y los eventos por venir no los relajaba en absoluto.

Steve Rogers, acompañado por el trió de otra dimensión, llevaba un cuaderno con anotaciones y grupos de nombres divididos.

"Bien, todos los Avengers tienen como máxima prioridad hasta nueva orden encontrar a Hope Summers" dijo a todos los héroes reunidos "Como todo el mundo sabe la chica es muy posiblemente la nueva huésped del Fénix, el cual se aproxima a una velocidad alarmante, por eso vamos a dividirnos en diferentes grupos y buscarla en los lugares que con más probabilidad"

Abriendo la libreta por la primera pagina el soldado empezó a organizar a sus tropas.

"Iron-man se quedara aquí en la Torre para trabajar en una contramedida para la Fuerza Fénix, Hulk Rojo, Ojo de Halcón y Doctor Strange revisaran la montaña Wundagore"

Los dos grupos empezaron a moverse a sus diferentes destinos, Tony a su laboratorio y el grupo a uno de los Quinjet.

"Luke y su gente irán a Tabula Rasa, Black Panther y Puño de hierro tomaran Wakanda" dos más fueron a por sus transportes.

"Spider-man y Spider-woman buscaran en Latveria y mi escuadrón formado por Hank, Logan y yo iremos a la Tierra Salvaje"

Los restantes héroes se separaron, mientras Steve se enfrento a los tres restantes.

"A donde vamos nosotros Capitán" pregunto Gar. Un segundo después se encontró con un dedo entre sus ojos.

"Tú no vas a ningún lado" le dijo.

"¿Qué?" grito indignado.

"Si Hope no es el anfitrión, lo más probables es que lo seas tú chico. No puedo dejarte ir al campo de batalla"

Gar estaba decidido a argumentar pero una mirada de Raven le dijo que se callara y que la dejara hablar.

"Capitán" dijo llamando su atención "Si de verdad Gar se vuelve el nuevo anfitrión del Fenix tenerle en un solo sitio sería muy imprudente y los más probables es que todos los mutantes vengan a por él, eso llevara a un gran número de bajas en los dos bandos"

"Cuál es tu idea entonces"

"Lo primero de todo seria encontrar alguien que le enseñara como usar su nuevo poder, Gar se ha adaptado rápidamente a ella gracias a su habilidad para cambiar en diferentes animales, pero pronto se enfrentara a gente más experimentada y necesita formación" respondió Rita.

Las dos mujeres lo habían hablado entre ellas en un momento de tranquilidad, de momento la guerra entre los dos grupos no era su prioridad sino conseguir a Gar lo más preparado que pudieran.

Steve pensó durante un momento su propuesta, si el chico era de verdad el nuevo anfitrión necesitaría algún tipo de formación por si acaso Tony fallaba.

"Hay una escuela para mutantes en Westchester, tenía pensado enviar un grupo ahí para tener controlados a tanto alumnos y profesores para que no se añadan al grupo de Scott" sugirió Steve.

"Bien" dijo entusiasmado Gar "¿Así que donde tenemos que subirnos?"

"No he dicho que tu vayas a ir chico" dijo, el entusiasmo de Gar se deshincho como un globo sin aire ante la segunda negativa en menos de un minuto.

Estaba empezando a pensar que Raven y él eran algún tipo de parientes trans-dimensionales o algo así.

"En cambio, tu señorita Roth, me gustaría que fueras"

Raven negó con la cabeza "No, me quedare con Gar de momento, soy la única con un cierto entrenamiento mental y debo empezar a enseñarle. Pero tengo algo mucho mejor"

"¿Y qué seria eso?" pregunto el soldado con curiosidad.

"Dejadme un poco de espacio" pidió. Los tres héroes se apartaron un poco para permitir a la hechicera hacer que lo que fuera.

**"Omnes in aliquod"** empezó a cantar, sus ojos se pusieron blancos por el poder detrás del hechizo **"monstra te affectus, sal intus me, accipere formam corpoream"**

Los espectadores pudieron ver como la sombra de Raven se movía para colocarse justo detrás suyo.

Poco a poco del interior de la misma una figura con capa roja surgió, su cara estaba cubierta por una capucha al igual que Raven pero todos vieron que las dos chicas eran idénticas excepto por el patrón de color de la ropa.

Los ojos de Gar se abrieron en reconocimiento cuando fue saludado por cuatro ojos rojos familiares.

"¿Rabia?"

La chica de rojo le dio una sonrisa llena de dientes afilados y se lanzo contra él. Envolviendo sus piernas en cintura, cogió su cabeza y estrello sus labios contra los suyos en un beso lleno de pasión y de lujuria.

El cambio formas no pudo evitar gemir en la boca de la emoticlon cuando ella utilizo su lengua para envolver la suya.

Cuando se separaron Gar tenía una mirada vidriosa en sus ojos y su cara era casi de un color violeta por la sangre en sus mejillas.

Rabia le dio una mirada de tristeza falsa "¿No escribes, no llamas. Ya te has olvidado de mi?" el efecto de tristeza se maximizo cuando la chica dejo caer un par de lagrimas.

El pobre chico intento decir cualquier cosa pero de su boca no salía nada por la sorpresa. Algunas de las mujeres Avengers estaban mirando al cambia formas con una mirada que podría matar al propio Galactus.

La diversión de Rabia se termino cuando fue levantada en el aire por un Rita que había crecido para ayudar a su hijo.

"¿A sí que tu eres Rabia?" pregunto "He odio hablar de ti"

"Espero que cosas buenas, futura madre-en-ley" respondió con una sonrisa inocente. Debajo de ella, Raven casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando uno de sus secretos más profundos acababa de ser revelado.

Rita compartió la sonrisa de Rabia y la dejo en el suelo suavemente, cuando volvió a su tamaño normal solo dijo dos palabras.

"Me gusta"

La emoticlon se puso al lado de Raven y volvieron a mirar a Steve.

"Esta de aquí es Rabia, es una de mis emociones, ella será la encargada de ir a la escuela" le dijo la empática, la chica vestida de rojo saludo al soldado.

"¿Porque tiene cuatro ojos?" pregunto curioso.

"Es debido a nuestra herencia, pero ahora eso no es importante" respondió, rogando por dentro de que no intentaría sonsacar más.

Steve asintió y empezó a ordenar a todo el mundo que subiera a su nave, también aseguro a Raven que su gemela tendría toda la información que necesitara en el Quinjet. Rabia acompaño a Jen, Sam y Moonknight y envió un beso a Gar antes de subir.

El Titan verde intercepto al Capitán antes de que pudiera subir a su nave.

"Capitán tengo que pedirle un favor" dijo.

Steve miro al chico delante suyo, con un movimiento de cabeza le dijo que hablara.

"Necesito volver a Utopía"

"Absolutamente no" respondió.

Gar apretó los dientes en evidente molestia, este hombre delante suyo empezaba a cabrearlo al negarle todo lo que pedía.

"Mire Capitán, sinceramente me es igual si le parece bien o no, solo se lo digo para que sepa dónde encontrarnos" con un giro Gar dejo al soldado ahí quieto estupefacto por la manera en que el chico acababa de hablarle.

"Espera" Gar se giro para mirar a Steve "¿Porque?" era una pregunta simple pero que resumía todo lo que quería pedir.

El Titan se quedo mirando al héroe de la segunda guerra mundial, calibrando si debía o no contar el porqué quería volver a la isla.

"Ahí hay algo o alguien que necesita ayuda"

La respuesta fue igual de sencilla que la pregunta a la que respondía. Steve miro a los ojos esmeralda del chico delante suyo, podía ver que aunque se negara el haría lo que creía que era lo correcto.

También es verdad que en realidad no tenia ningún tipo de autoridad sobre ellos, no eran parte de su equipo, ni siquiera parte de su universo, pero aun así colaboraban con ellos.

Con una sonrisa y un suspiro el accedió.

"Bien, pero iréis con uno de los Quinjet, Tony os monitoreara todo el rato por si hay algún problema. ¿Entendido?" Gar asintió con una sonrisa feliz "¿Necesitáis un piloto?"

"No, solo explícale a mi madre los principios básicos y desde ahí podemos ir solos"

XXXXXXXXXX

Gar volvió al presente cuando una voz penetro su mente, su tono contenía solo dolor y remordimiento.

_"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento..."_

El Titan cayó en picado, sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres detrás suyo por el repentino movimiento.

Cuando aterrizo se transformo en un sabueso y empezó a oler el suelo buscando cualquier aroma extraño o inusual.

Raven y Rita aterrizaron pocos segundos después. La medio demonio extendió sus poderes empáticos y empezó a buscar cualquier rastro de una emoción. No tardo en encontrarla.

"Gar a unos tres metros a tu izquierda, cerca de unos dos metros de profundidad" señalo.

"Yo me encargo" dijo Rita, usando sus poderes creció de tamaño unos siete metros, sus manos eran lo suficiente grandes para cavar esa distancia en pocos minutos.

El perro verde entro en el agujero que su madre había cavado y empezó a oler el suelo otra vez, su nariz encontró el olor a aceite de motor y pintura. Cavando un poco más encontró lo que buscaba.

"Bajad, lo tengo" grito, volviendo a su forma humana.

Las dos mujeres saltaron y se reunieron con el joven que estaba de rodillas delante de un pequeño agujero.

En el interior se encontraba algo parecido a un gusano, y era 'algo parecido' porque su cuerpo estaba compuesto tanto por metal, como carne, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por placas metálicas y conectadas entre ellas por cables.

Pero lo más espeluznante de todo era el gran ojo amarillo que tenia donde debía estar la cabeza. El ojo no paraba de moverse como si intentara mirar en todas partes a la vez.

"¿Esto es lo que estábamos buscando?" pregunto Rita, una mirada de disgusto en su cara.

Gar asintió "Si, de aquí es de donde vienen esos pensamientos"

"¿Es siquiera humano?"

Raven reflexiono durante un segundo "Bueno, con todos estos mutantes sueltos, podría serlo y que esta fuera una forma de su mutación" coloco una mano en el hombro de su novio "¿estás seguro de esto?"

"Si, vamos a hacerlo"

"Bien" Raven coloco sus manos ambos lados de la cabeza de Gar.

"Voy a vigilar por si alguien viene" dijo Rita antes de salir del agujero.

"De acuerdo Gar, despeja tu mente de todo pensamiento" dijo Raven, Gar siguió sus instrucciones la parte de despejar la mente fue un poco difícil con la Bestia rondado por ahí pero al final consiguió silenciarlo "ahora céntrate totalmente en la voz, piensa en ella como si fuera una puerta, ábrela poco a poco, con cuidado"

"Lo tengo" dijo Garfield, su voz tranquila y suave, casi como si no estuviera ahí. En su mente estaba delante de una puerta negra como la tinta, y en su interior podía ver un remolino de colores que giraban tan rápido que no podía distinguir ninguno antes de que cambiara.

"Ahora entra Garfield"

Y cuando Garfield dio un paso adelante dentro de la puerta todo a su alrededor se puso blanco.

XXXXXXXXX

Garfield tomo la vista de todo lo que le rodeaba, edificios de todo los tamaños colores y formas cubrían toda su mirada.

Al parecer la ciudad estaba inspirada en Tokio ya que podía ver la Torre de Tokio desde lejos.

"La ciudad parece abandonada" la voz de Raven dijo de repente, Gar soltó un chillido muy poco varonil ante la repentina aparición de su novia.

Después de recuperarse de la sorpresa Gar se fijo en lo que había dicho la empática, los edificios, tal y como dijo Raven, parecían abandonados, todas las ventanas estaban agrietas o directamente rotas.

Las calles estaban completamente vacías de actividad y los coches se podian ver esparcidos por todos lados.

Raven convoco un disco de energía oscura y los dos héroes se subieron. Empezaron a elevarse en el aire y en pocos segundos habían pasado por encima de todos los edificios circuncidantes.

Y vieron un espectáculo horroroso.

Un gran cráter cubría casi todo el centro de Tokio, calles y calles destruidas dejando tras de únicamente un valle de destrucción y devastación. Casi todo los edificios habían sido destruidos, los únicos que aun se mantenían en pie eran los que eran más nuevos o los mejor construidos. Y en el centro de todo había lo que parecía un pequeño edificio, estaba hecho de lo que parecía que era carne con partes hechas de metal, al igual que el gusano que habían encontrado.

¿Crees que es buena idea ir allí Raven?" pregunto Garfield, una pequeña cantidad de incertidumbre escapando de su aliento.

"No veo cualquier otro curso de acción que pueda servirnos de nada Garfield" respondió.

"Odio cuando tienes razón" dijo con un suspiro, eso gano una sonrisa de la chica gris.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron delante del edifico, estaba tranquilo, sobrenaturalmente tranquilo. No se podía escuchar ni un solo ruido desde el interior y Raven no podía detectar ni un solo rastro emocional.

Jugándoselo todo, los dos decidieron entrar por la única puerta que había. El interior estaba oscuro a excepción de una pequeña bombilla en el centro de la sala que iluminaba a una persona.

El chico, no mucho mayor que ellos, parecía estar hecho de la misma sustancia que el propio edificio, se encontraba sentado en una silla y atado con unas cuerdas a ella impidiendo que se moviera.

Garfield y Raven inmediatamente corrieron para desatarlo, pero cuando estaban a unos dos metros chocaron contra algún tipo de muro invisible.

"¡Vamos!" grito indignado el cambia formas "Eh tío ¿puedes oírme?"

Pero el chico no respondió, Garfield podía escuchar un leve murmullo proviniendo de él, pero por algún motivo su audición superior no podía discernir que decía.

"Parece estar en shock, dudo que sepa que estamos aquí" dijo Raven, la chica levito para intentar saltar el muro, pero no pudo "el muro impide totalmente que lleguemos a él, parece que tendremos que buscar otra manera de llegar a él"

"O también podríais iros"

Los dos heroes observaron como una figura emergía desde las sombras hasta pararse debajo de la luz al lado del chico.

Era una chica, pelo rojo como el fuego, que recordaba a Garfield el de su propia madre, llevaba un traje de cuerpo entero verde, con una raya en forma de punta de flecha atravesando su pecho y acabando en sus hombros, y otra en su cintura.

Alrededor de su cuello, tenia lo que parecía los restos de una capa, sus brazos estaban vendados hasta por encima del codo, y llevaba botas de combate con protección en la espinilla.

Garfield la reconoció como la chica que vio cuando llegaron a este mundo, en la Isla de Utopía.

"Tú eres Hope Summers" dijo Garfield. Eso le gano una pequeña sonrisa de la chica.

"Si, y tu eres el chico que apareció en Utopía"

"Como has llegado aquí, mi madre no te hubiera dejado pasar hasta llegar a nosotros"

"Ha estado aquí desde el principio" dijo Raven llamando la atención a ella "tú no eres Hope Summers, no la autentica, solo eres una huella psíquica"

"Oh, parece que tenemos a una listilla aquí" dijo la copia, sus ojos parecían brillar un poco amenazadoramente "pero os lo tengo que volver a pedir, marcharos"

"No" respondió Garfield "el chico parece estar sufriendo y hemos venido a ayudarlo, así que déjanos pasar "

La sonrisa de Hope creció un poco más y sus ojos brillaron con más fuerza "No puedo hacer eso"

"¿Porque?" pregunto Raven.

Garfield vio como unas pequeñas llamas aparecían alrededor de Hope y sus ojos se abrieron al saber que estaba a punto de pasar, se giro para advertir a Raven, pero la medio demonio también se había dado cuenta y ya estaba actuando.

"Porque..." empezó, y las llamas parecían cobrar más vida con su voz "¡Es mío!"

El edificio donde se encontraban los cuatro, exploto, piezas de su estructura salieron volando en todas direcciones y una espesa nube de humo cubrió todo el terreno.

A unos veinte metros de donde antes se encontraba el edifico una esfera negra estaba medio enterrada en el suelo. La esfera se deshizo para revelar la figura ligeramente exhausta de Raven.

Cuando ella había visto a Hope empezar a ser rodeada por las llamas del Fénix había intentado crear un escudo protector alrededor de Garfield y ella, pero el cambia formas se había apartado dejándola a ella sola dentro de su protección mágica para protegerla de la explosión.

Raven estaba a punto de correr hacia el humo para ayudar a Garfield, cuando vio algo salir disparado desde el humo e impactar de lleno contra uno de los pocos rascacielos que quedaban en la zona.

Siguiendo el primer objeto, desde el humo salió un segundo, este a menor velocidad, y gracias a eso Raven pudo reconocerlo como Hope y dedujo que el anterior era Garfield.

Con una mirada de preocupación, Raven aparto la vista de la lucha sucediendo dentro del edificio y se fue dentro del humo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Garfield esquivo una andana de tentáculos que habían crecido del brazo de Hope, transformando sus brazos en los de un velociraptor se lanzo contra ella.

Hope hizo crecer sus manos y golpeo a Garfield haciendo que volara contra una pared y la atravesara. Acercándose tranquilamente al agujero lo cruzo, esperando encontrar el cuerpo inconsciente del chico, pero no había nadie.

"Eh, Tetsuo" dijo una voz encima suya, al mirar fue sorprendida con un puñetazo del brazo de un gorila directo a su rostro.

Bajo ella, el suelo cedió bajo el poder del golpe combinado con el peso de los dos haciendo que cayeran al piso de abajo.

Hope se recupero rápidamente y creo dos cañones en sus manos, sin pensar un segundo empezó a dispar destruyendo todo lo que estaba por delante de ella.

Garfield se transformo en un mosquito y así consiguió evadir todo los disparos. Inmediatamente los disparos cesaron y Garfield vio con curiosidad como la sonrisa de Hope se extendía por toda la cara.

_"Puede que las llamas no te hagan nada, que no pueda copiar tu habilidad de cambiar de forma, pero si puedo usar tu telepatía, y sabes que" _oyó decir la voz de Hope en su mente

La chica apunto los dos cañones en su dirección y los ojos de Garfield se abrieron.

_"Sé donde estas" _Durante dos minutos completos Hope disparo sin parar, disparo hasta que el polvo creado por la destrucción del suelo las paredes y el techo ya no la dejaban ver.

La pelirroja paro un segundo para usar la telepatía y averiguar si el chico seguía vivo.

Normalmente un telepata experto no necesitaría detenerse para usar su don, pero Hope no era una telepata por nacimiento por lo que debía conscientemente usar sus poderes para buscar una persona.

Ese segundo fue todo lo que necesito Garfield, de debajo de Hope ocho tentáculos gigantes verde aparecieron y agarraron a la chica. Hope no podía moverse, pero eso no era problema, los tentáculos la movieron por ella.

El cambia formas había aprovechado uno de los agujeros creados por los disparos de la chica para ganar algo de terreno y atacarla por sorpresa.

Garfield uso sus miembros extras para lanzarla al piso de arriba, su fuerza fue suficiente para atravesar tres pisos antes de que se detuviera.

Creciendo alas en su espalda Garfield alzo el vuelo y se lanzo contra Hope.

Hope vio como él se acercaba y empezó a crear algo que sabía que no se esperaría.

XXXXXXXX

Raven encontró al chico tirado por el suelo pero sin heridas a la vista, sus manos se envolvieron con energía curativa en un intento de despertarlo.

La chica vio que sus poderes no funcionaban y empezó a pensar en maneras de despertarlo. Cuando no se le ocurrió ninguna manera, se encogió de hombros y uso lo primero que se le paso por la mente.

Le dio una palmada en la cara, dura.

"¡AAAAAARRGH!" grito el chico, despertando de golpe "Porque has hecho eso" dijo dándole una mirada de muerte a Raven "¿Y dónde estamos?"

"Estamos en tu mente, es normal que este un poco confundido has sido despertado de un trance muy profundo de golpe. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

El chico miro a Raven confundido durante un segundo antes de responder "Recuerdo... recuerdo estar en Utopía, estar a punto de matar a Hope, luego Martha y después... nada"

"Bien, más tarde hablaremos sobre la manera en que llegaste aquí y el porqué, pero ahora necesitamos tu ayuda"

"¿Necesitamos?" pregunto confundido.

"Si, mi compañero fue quien te encontró, pero hablaremos más tarde de esto también, ahora necesito que me escuches" dijo Raven con autoridad "Cuando llegamos aquí te encontramos prisionero de una huella psíquica de Hope, mi compañero está luchando contra ella pero creo que necesitara tu ayu-"

La conversación fue interrumpida por un rugido poderoso proveniente de la batalla, cuando los dos miraron al edificio, lo hicieron en el segundo exacto antes de que parte del edifico, unas cuatro o cinco plantas, fueran destruidas al aparecer un monstruoso ser desde su interior.

Parecía como uno de esos monstruos salidos de los dibujos japoneses , estaba hecho de carne, metal y interconectado por tubos.

"¡Garfield!" grito Raven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gar apenas pudo esquivar la enorme mano llena de garras que lo intentaba agarrar.

"Lo siento" grito Gar "la mercancía no se toca en la primera cita"

El cambia formas paso por debajo del brazo que venía hacia él. Voló rodeando el brazo y aterrizo encima de su hombro. Inmediatamente Gar noto como el suelo debajo de sus pies se hundía ligeramente.

"Dios" dijo con una mueca "me alegro de haberme hecho vegetariano tantos años atrás"

Gar dirigió su mirada en la parte superior de la cabeza del monstruo y vio a Hope ahí parada mirándolo. Sus brazos estaban conectados a la cabeza el cambia formas teorizo que si la sacaba de ahí podría acabar con el gigante.

Con una sonrisa de confianza alas volvieron a crecer de su espalda y salió volando hacia Hope. A medida que se acercaba, picos de carne no paraban de crecer por suerte gracias a su habilidad pudo evitarlos, no tuvo tanta suerte con el gran puño que apareció de repente.

Con su estabilidad pedida, Garfield vio como caía en picado, alzando su vista vio como Hope también había saltado, pero ella estaba rodeada de las llamas del Fénix y se acercaba rápidamente.

La pelirroja golpeo al cambia formas con sus puños en su estomago y aumento su velocidad hasta que los dos chocaron contra el suelo creando una pequeña explosión.

Raven y el chico que habían estado corriendo a la pelea vieron el impacto e inmediatamente se dirigieron a él. Cuando el humo y polvo se despejo vieron a una Hope rodeada de llamas con un pie encima de lo que parecía un inconsciente Gar.

"No era mucho de un desafío en cuanto me puse seria" dijo Hope con arrogancia "ahora os toca a vosotros"

Los ojos de Raven se volvieron rojos antes de separarse en cuatro y sus manos fueron rodeadas con energía oscura, incluso sin Rabia en su interior su rabia parecia más fuerte y grande que nunca, sobre todo al ver el cuerpo de Garfield tirado en el suelo y escuchar como lo denigraban.

"Vamos chica, espero que tú seas un entretenimiento mejor que tu no-" pero fue detenida al notar una fuerte presión en su tobillo.

Al mirar fue recibida con la vista de Garfield rodeado de las mismas llamas que ella y unos ojos en blanco que la asustaban.

**"Round 2"** dijo sencillamente antes de que Hope fuera golpeada con algún tipo de golpe invisible y fuera mandada a volar.

Garfield se levanto y sin necesidad de nada se lanzo al aire. En un segundo alcanzo a Hope y la golpeo en cara haciendo que se alzara más. Pero el cambia formas se lo impidió al agarrarla del tobillo y la lanzo contra el suelo otra vez.

Hope escupió un pegote de sangre cuando impacto contra la roca, gimiendo por el dolor, vio como Garfield estaba a punto de clavar sus talones contra ella si no hacia algo pronto.

Usando todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo tenia se lanzo a un lado y consiguió evitar el golpe, pero igualmente fue golpeada por la onda de impacto creado por Gar estrellándose contra el suelo a gran velocidad.

Raven y el chico, aun sin nombre, vieron todo el espectáculo con sorpresa total. Raven porque era la primera vez que veía a Garfield luchando de esta manera, sin estar en la forma de la Bestia y el chico porque era la primera vez que veía este tipo de lucha.

Hope se levanto del suelo poco a poco, las llamas del Fénix habiéndola dejado ya que no tenía fuerzas para mantenerlas, y vio como el cambiar formas se alejaba de ella como si nada pasara.

"¡A dónde vas!" grito la huella psíquica "¡esto aun no ha acabado!"

Pero Garfield no le hizo caso sencillamente se alejo sin signos de que la escuchaba. Hope estaba decidida a seguir gritándole cuando una gran sombra la cubrió. Mirando hacia el cielo, encontró su vista bloqueada por el gran monstruo que había creado antes, cayendo.

No tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que fuera aplastada.

Garfield se paro delante de los dos observadores, las llamas también se habían desvanecido y sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

"Bien, hemos terminado aquí" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Pero Raven no estaba tan convencida, cuando el cambia formas paso a su lado lo agarro del brazo y lo obligo a mirarla.

"¿Que ha sido eso?" pregunto refiriéndose al ligero cambio de personalidad.

Gar no la miro directamente pero igualmente respondió "No ha pasado nada Raven, de verdad"

El dominio en su brazo no se aflojo y la mirada en sus ojos se endureció "Garfield..." dijo con un poco de autoridad.

El cambia formas se resistió pero al final cedió "He usado un poco de la energía de la Bestia, pero tambien viene con un poco de su personalidad, pero lo he dominado no tienes que preocuparte"

"¿Seguro?" pregunto más suave ahora.

"Si" Garfield se giro para enfrentarse al dueño de la mente que estaban habitando ahora "No nos hemos presentado aun, yo soy Garfield Logan y la encantadora dama a mi lado es Raven Roth" dijo presentando su mano.

El chico se los miro durante un segundo, debatiendo si debía o no confiar en ellos, eran unos totales desconocidos, pero por otra parte lo habían ayudado con Hope no sabía si eran de confianza pero confiaría en ellos, de momento.

"Kenji Uedo" dijo estrechando su mano "gracias por ayudarme"

"De nada, eso es lo que hacemos" respondió Gar, a su lado una puerta se materializo de la nada e inmediatamente la abrió "ahora debemos irnos, nos veremos en un momento"

Con eso, los dos cruzaron la puerta y dejaron solo a Kenji.

El chico japonés tomo una respiración profunda y sonrió mirando todo a su alrededor.

"Por fin solo"

XXXXXXXXX

Garfield y Raven abrieron los ojos y se encontraron en el agujero que habían cavado. La empática se quito el polvo de su capa que habia recogido mientras daban su paseo mental.

El cambia formas por otra parte estaba agarrando su cabeza en el dolor.

"Diooooooos" dijo en un largo gemido "¿siempre dolerá asi?"

Raven le dio una sonrisa y acaricio su frente con su mano envuelta en su luz curativa "No, en cuanto practiques un poco más no te dolerá, pero lo has hecho genial ahí dentro, estoy orgullosa"

"¿Habéis acabado ya?" llego la voz de Rita encima suyo.

"Si mama, ya podemos irnos"

Con una sonrisa Rita creció y cogió a los dos jóvenes y a Keiji. Con cuidado los saco del agujero y llevando al chico japonés en sus manos los tres regresaron a la nave.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de los ojos que los vigilaban.

XXXXXXXXX

El viaje de vuelta estaba siendo tranquilo, Kenji estaba dormido en la parte trasera del Quinjet, su cuerpo no había descansado desde su batalla en Utopía y mentalmente también se encontraba a punto de desfallecer.

Pero antes de que la tierra de Morfeo lo reclamara, conto a sus otros tres acompañantes las circunstancias de como llego a estar enterrado bajo tierra y completamente dominado por la huella psíquica de Hope Summers.

Cuando acabo Gar, Raven y Rita estaban profundamente preocupados.

"Esto ha dado un giro para peor en apenas una hora" dijo Garfield, su cara enterrada en sus manos.

"¿Todos entendemos las implicaciones de lo que Keiji nos acaba de contar verdad?" pregunto Rita, su voz completamente firme y su cara no dejando escapar ninguna de sus emociones, el entrenamiento que paso con su marido y compañeros demostrando ser muy útil ahora.

Gar levanto su cabeza y miro a su madre con preocupación en sus ojos "Si Hope consigue la Fuerza Fénix, y en el caso de que no destruya la Tierra en el proceso, puede que traiga a los mutantes de vuelta del borde de la extinción"

Siguiendo desde donde su novio lo había dejado Raven hablo "SI Hope consigue devolver sus números a los mutantes es muy posible que tenga un cierto control sobre cada uno de ellos, eso, exponencialmente aumentado por la Fuerza Fénix, le daría total control para que hicieran lo que ella quisiera dándole, en todas las palabras y sentidos posibles, un ejército totalmente leal"

"Eso sin contar que con las compañías que tiene a su alrededor puede que sea convencida para que haga la guerra contra el resto del mundo" acabo Rita. Todo el peso de la situación por fin establecerse sobre ellos.

Estaban perdidos en otra dimensión a saber por cuanto tiempo, metidos en un conflicto y amenazados por una fuerza cósmica destructiva que por cualquier motivo Gar estaba de alguna manera conectado.

"La idea de mantenernos fuera del conflicto está ahora completamente fuera de cuestión" dijo Garfield, culpabilidad goteando de su boca al meter a su familia en esta situación.

Raven y Rita miraron al chico con pesar. Los dos asintieron sabiendo que es lo que tenían que hacer.

"Tenemos que conseguir el Fénix"

Final capitulo 5.

**Bien, he vuelto con otro capítulo de esta historia, para los que estaban interesados con ella, siento haber tardado tanto, es difícil elegir que poner y que no en una historia que literalmente más de sesenta números entre diferentes colecciones.**

**Por lo tanto, espero que disfruteis del capitulo y por favor comentad, porque como escritor me gusta saber la opinion de mis lectores y si no veo algun comentario pensare que a nadie le interesa.**

**Hasta pronto.**

**PS: Si alguien tiene curiosidad Kenji Uedo, el personaje que Garfield y compañía rescatan, es un personaje real, aparece en la colección **_**Generation Hope**_** y fue un homenaje al personaje de **_**Akira, **_**Tetsuo. Por si alguien quería saberlo. **


End file.
